


上帝要灭蛾摩拉

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 人工雷, 贵圈真乱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: * ⚠️脏黄雷慎入。ABO。贵圈真乱，极度混乱邪恶，涉及n角恋、NTR、强奸、性虐待、一个人和不同的人发生关系、强行标记、替身，全员恶人，人物极度ooc。洁癖人士请连夜扛着火车逃跑。*作者是神经病。预警都写上了。所以如果你执意点进来被雷到，那是你的问题，不是我的问题。*cp组合极其混乱，tag只打了描写篇幅较多的cp。只有你想不到的，没有我造谣不出的。剧情没有大纲，想到哪儿写到哪儿。*比赛日第二天视情况定，零封就不更，没零封就更，平了加更，输了开重口车，欧冠卫冕我就停止人工雷行为。我是因为场场丢球才写下本文，因此本文又名《门将の复仇》。
Relationships: Hasan Salihamidzic/Hans-Dieter Flick, Jerome Boateng/Robert Lewandowski, Joshua Kimmch/Leon Goretzka, Jérôme Boateng/Leon Goretzka, Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić, Serge Gnabry/Joshua Kimmich
Comments: 75
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *本章涉及或几句话提及的cp：穆勒（A）x基米希（B），博阿滕（A）x格雷茨卡（O），曼朱基奇（A）x莱万（O），博阿滕x莱万，拉姆（B）x施魏因施泰格（A），穆勒➡️拉姆，基米希➡️⬅️格雷茨卡。前后均有意义。  
> *时间线为2020.1.30。为了情节顺畅把2019.12.19的新闻内容挪到了2020.1.30之后。  
> *本章写于2021.1.30，拜仁慕尼黑4-1霍芬海姆。

“一朵玫瑰问我：

你在心脏那个地方放置了什么 ——

在我注视你的时候？”

  
就是这种眼神。

博阿滕死死地按着年轻的德国中场的腰肢，就像要绞死一只拼命扑闪着翅膀的蝴蝶。他试图从那双陷于发情期欲火、却又充满憎恨神色的深褐色眼睛中读出些什么，眼前却掠过一双鬼魅一样的蓝眼睛，那双玻璃珠一样的灰蓝色眼睛，从许多年前就在他的脑海里静静地注视着他。他忽然感到久违的兴奋感，这种无名的情绪，或者是因为以第二性征那压倒性的优势报复了眼前这不知天高地厚的年轻人，亦或者是在身下人的惊惧中，多少读出了当年的影子。

很多年前，就像今天这起冲突一样，只不过那时候教练还是瓜迪奥拉。就在这个球场，甚至是两块相隔不远的草皮，他跟波兰人在球场上狠狠地打了一架。西班牙主教练对于绿茵好莱坞乱事从来头疼，却也从来放任不管，他总是懊恼地拍拍自己光亮的脑门，然后摆了摆手说：“你们或许应该自己去更衣室冷静一下。”

然而，冷漠且放浪的波兰男人选择用一个撕咬式的吻向他挑衅，那甚至不能算是亲吻，他们更像是两头企图袭击对方咽喉的狼，博阿滕最后把莱万的嘴唇都咬出了伤口，莱万在剧烈的喘息中抹了一把嘴角，破皮的嘴唇就像玫瑰花腐烂的一角。他皱起眉毛骂了一句：“你果然跟条疯狗一样，我真讨厌你，杰罗姆·博阿滕。”

博阿滕笑着扼住莱万的喉咙，直视着那张阴鸷美丽、并且仍然带着笑容的东欧面孔，他把波兰人抵在淋浴间的隔板上侵入，握着那具苍白健美的肉体，在破碎的灯光下就像流淌的水银。博阿滕粗暴得仿佛在使用一件物品，但他知道莱万喜欢这样，莱万的身体就像一件大型精密仪器，他每次操他，就像一位杀手在组装自己的枪支，或者一位军火贩子在清点自己的弹药。但从来没有杀手会担心武器会折在自己手里。

他们两个人与其说是在做爱，不如说是两条困兽在搏斗。波兰Omega柔软且湿热，夹得他头皮发麻。到性事的最后莱万终于处于下风，浑身发软地撑着墙壁，整个人不受控制地向下滑，被磨得全身发红，整个人发起抖来，发出一些破碎的、类似于幼猫的哀鸣，整个人像个坏掉的花洒一样漏水。他掐着莱万的下颏，把他整个人的头颅向上拉：“看到了吧——你就像条母狗一样。”

但是他没想到，莱万微微回头，冷笑着看了他一眼，他深陷于情欲，却带着激烈的憎恶和嘲讽，然后缓慢地伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了舔他的指尖。眼前的一切画面仿佛都被放慢了，在冷到令人眩晕的白色灯光下，那双无极质的蓝眼睛如同一个梦魇。但是他的脸颊和嘴唇又那么的红，还有一道小小的伤疤，极强的色彩对比伴随着那些薄汗或者蒸汽一样的情欲，就像一个火热的泥潭、一个温柔的沼泽，他被一个大浪掀进了海，于是在这样的刺激中，Alpha的占有欲吞没了他，他俯身，情不自禁地咬上了波兰男人的腺体，顶进了对方的生殖腔成结。

他射得很深。莱万相当不满地扭了扭腰，“啧”了一声，无不嘲笑道：“你说的好听而已，还是比看起来的要没用啊。”

“你把标记洗掉了？”博阿滕注视着对方的脖颈，结果发现自己不过是在对方的后颈上留下了一个牙印，丝毫没有标记成功的意味。

“啊，原来你刚才是想标记我？”莱万扶着墙稍稍站直了些，一些精液顺着他的大腿流下来，“这么说，我把腺体切掉了。”

波兰人再年轻一点时很疯狂，和进球数一样多的是床伴数量和情人更替的频率。博阿滕听格策说过一个经典故事，多特蒙德4-1皇马的那天晚上，进了四个球的当晚最佳忽然消失了一会儿，第二天早上精神焕发地回来。

“看起来简直就像是把c罗纳进了他的集邮册。”格策这么描述。

“也不是不可能。”博阿滕说。

本着求真务实的精神，格策不知道给谁打了个电话，然后一本正经地对博阿滕说：“确实是把c罗纳进了他的集邮册。”

博阿滕骂了句脏话。

但某种意义上，当时的他们绝对算是良配，博阿滕喜欢放浪形骸又不知天高地厚的高傲美人，年轻的莱万就像从他的审美里走出来的一样。但他想不明白，这样一个人——最后怎么会自己把自己拴在克罗地亚男人身边，还为他哺育了两个孩子。这太不应该，也太奇怪了。这个狡猾的男人摇身一变，开始装起那种温柔爱人。莱万手上的婚戒是对着他记忆里所有的一切的最大挑衅，有时候曼朱基奇会全副武装，戴着围巾口罩来现场看他的丈夫，博阿滕总觉得这种画面给他诡异的撕裂感。

所以当年轻的德国中场扬起那张漂亮的脸蛋，撇着嘴角，抬着眼睛，半是挑衅半是不屑地看着他时，他一拳打了过去，内心却惊起莫名的兴奋与熟悉感。莱万的阴鸷来自于下垂的眼角、浅蓝的眼睛和嘴角的疤，格雷茨卡的阴郁美丽则来自于同样下垂的眼角，高高的颧骨和更深的眉目，只不过心形的嘴唇和精致的眼目往往能驱散这种感觉，让人时而忘了他从来不是个天真好脾气的乖男孩，哪怕他今天闻起来没来由的甜。

他对着过来劝架的穆勒比了个中指，穆勒站在原地，眯起眼睛，有点危险地咧了咧嘴：“又这样，又是你……”

莱万站在一旁，他注视到了远处基米希朝这边投来的过分炙热的眼神，同时拍了拍穆勒的肩膀，摇了摇头，示意他冷静。

“你应该向我解释一下这个点球，而不是要求我道歉。”格雷茨卡揉了揉自己的脸颊，他感觉到来源于自己的一丝轻微的异样感。他总感觉今天有点使不上力气，而且莫名的焦躁。

不论更换了多少教练，绿茵好莱坞的处理方法永远只有一个：“我觉得你们两个应该去更衣室冷静一下。”

博阿滕转身前往更衣室，格雷茨却被莱万叫住了：“莱昂，你今天出门前打抑制剂了吗？”

“打了，”格雷茨卡说，他回头望了一眼莱万，“不过你今天闻起来有点甜。”

事实证明，那股甜味不是来自于莱万，而是来自于他自己。正如同很多Omega足球运动员都可能遇到的问题——格雷茨卡的抑制剂失效了。

于是混乱的热潮在他与一位盛怒的Alpha共处一室时彻底爆发，两个人都一瞬间被拉入发情期，中间发生了什么谁也不知道了，在关起门来的一瞬间只剩下原始的欲望和火热的潮意。于是就在这间更衣室的淋浴间，博阿滕像几年前对待波兰人一样，把年轻的德国中场操到浑身发红。但相比起阅历丰富的波兰人，德国男孩就像一只纸糊的猫咪，早就没了球场上的游刃有余和骄傲美丽，他还没有日后那样强壮和善于对抗，他太纤细了，在顶级中卫的面前就像一匹柔软的布。

博阿滕盯着已经被自己搞得乱七八糟的男孩，他的颧骨连着鼻尖红成一片，脑子都要被情热烧成一团浆糊，他试图用手肘遮住脸，或者多少遮住眼睛和眼角的生理性泪水，却被博阿滕掰开，他第一次这么痛恨自己的身体还不足够强壮，特别是发情时，他使出全力的挣扎都是徒劳，体内陡然增起的高热太痛了，他感觉自己像是一块被煮熟了的海绵，他好痛，他太痛了，他是一只青涩的、被撬开来的蚌。那坚硬火热的性器一次次碾过他柔软的内里，他的腰腹部又酸又胀，狠狠地冲撞上他的生殖腔，发情期让他感觉又痛又恶心，他快被操吐了，却试图咬住嘴，吞下那些令他感到恶心的呻吟。

德国男孩闻起来是淡淡的甜味，是玫瑰的味道。博阿滕掐住他的下巴，拇指按过他的虎牙，格雷茨卡拼命挣扎着，他伸手试图推开博阿滕：“你这条疯狗……”

博阿滕没理他，他把德国男孩翻了个个儿，性器贴着最深处旋转了一圈，快感从尾椎骨一路漫上头顶，德国中场爽得撑着墙的手都要撑不住了，咬牙切齿地骂了句脏话。神情还是像的，博阿滕边挺动着腰部边想，很像欧冠决赛上狠狠踩了他一脚的波兰男人。那双毫无感情的蓝色眼睛和眼前这双精致的深色眼目渐渐重合，他突然感觉自己像飘在云上，眼前的棕色卷发变成了乌黑的发，他的眼前忽然只剩下那一截晃动的、洁白的后颈，他的鼓膜只剩下一阵巨大的轰鸣声，脑子里嗡嗡的……

于是当他咬上格雷茨卡后颈腺体的时候，年轻的德国中场发出一声痛苦的呜咽，他蹬动着双腿，哀求着不要标记他，他挣扎着尖叫着，巨大的体格差异让他的反抗不堪一击，于是他只能惊恐地感受着来自别人的信息素味道慢慢浸入他的身体。他太痛了，他的意识有些飘远了，他突然想起小个子的德国中场，约书亚，他的约书亚。一想起约书亚·基米希，他突然无比委屈，真正崩溃地大哭了起来，抽噎到整个人都在无法抑制地颤抖。

那粗大的阴茎一次又一次撞开他的入口，最终彻底进入他的生殖腔，他在痛苦中攀上了巅峰，指尖扣紧了墙壁，几乎泛白，那些液体如同失禁般淌下，而那可恶的肉刃也在他的体内膨大成结，他快要昏厥了，流着泪水喃喃着：“Jo……”

哇哦。博阿滕挑眉，好像知道了什么了不得了的秘密。

基米希多年来一直坚信，他想要什么就一定要得到，不论是主力位置、中场核心、德国队长，还是格雷茨卡。

这缘于他言出必行的执行力和缜密地计算。千万不要因为他在场上偶有冲突时露出的凶悍，亦或者是夺冠或失利后在场边瘪着嘴哭成一个小毛线团，因而忽略了他是个足够聪明的年轻人，这当然不仅表现在场上。绿茵场上的男孩的野心和目标总是直接且宏大，他从小就渴望任何比赛或游戏的胜利，想方设法地把它们兑现为现实。

如果他心里有块小小的战术板，那上面一定会有着周密的安排着：起初是成为职业球员，然后是豪门球会的主力位置。这些他都已经做到了，如果往后看，接下来是可以顺理成章地去踢中场位置、再成为中场核心，再接着是球队的领袖、拜仁慕尼黑和德国国家队的双料队长。前辈们对他的野心心知肚明，甚至给予肯定，甚至是球迷都知道他早晚会实现他的目标。就像他们常说的：“你永远可以相信基米希。”

他坚信想要什么就一定要去争取，这是掠夺者的天性。他在u17第一次记住这个漂亮男孩。他记得u21时，二十出头的格雷茨卡似乎比同龄人长开的更早，并且惊人的漂亮，他抱着球坐在人造草皮上，晃着腿，两条腿又细又直，你要是叫他的名字，他常常会不那么温柔的回头，朝你或轻蔑或热情地笑笑，露出尖尖的牙角——那是可爱的。于是他开启了漫长的筹划与计算，这不需要多么费劲的理由。

他有的时候觉得自己很像蜘蛛。他肯花一季，来织长而密的网，冷静地看着他的猎物如何一个不谨慎就掉在他的网上，如同初生的鹿那样，蹒跚着、一步一步顺着他画好的既定路线朝他走过来，并且浑然不自知。他对待格雷茨卡总有一种吞食、猎食的欲望，这或许是来自一个上位者的本能。即使他是最冷静坚毅的人之一，即使他很早之前就在赛场上怒吼、在禁区前送出最有威胁的传球。可当他忽然对某人展现出他的无害，谁会想起他藏在黑暗里多时的獠牙。

他不怕障碍，他不怕隔着山、隔着海，隔着马克斯·迈尔。他竭尽所能，一点一点拉近和格雷茨卡的关系，从圣彼得堡到慕尼黑，他愿意先设计出一万条路线和可能性，然后引诱着他的莱昂朝他走过来。他在多年的等待中将风筝一点一点收线——

所以到底为什么，为什么会变成现在这样呢。

最早是训练时，他闻到格雷茨卡今天喷了几乎浓到呛人的香水。聚勒都用手夹着鼻子对他说：“你这是要去招蜂引蝶吗？把自己弄的这么呛人啊！”

格雷茨卡没有说话。基米希像往常一样走在他的身边，他却连看都不敢——是不敢。他不敢看基米希，规避掉他的眼神。这让基米希感到困惑，直到结束训练，淋浴的时候，他跟在格雷茨卡身后，看见他在后颈贴了一块巨大的胶布，他裸露的上半身尽是斑斑点点的咬痕，一旁的蒂亚戈对着基米希笑起来：“莱昂——昨天晚上出去猎艳了嘛。身上的味道和之前不太一样哦，Jo，要抓紧了。”

味道——基米希陡然心惊，他是Beta，闻不到别人的信息素。过浓的香水、腺体的胶布……这些异样感串联在一起，已经足够暗示他一个恐怖的真相，他听见了碎裂的声音，惊惧与痛苦顺着他的脊梁一路爬上来，他感觉自己的牙齿咬合都出现了问题，他的牙齿紧紧地碰在一起，他似乎都尝到了咸腥的味道。后来身为Alpha的格纳布里，他的好兄弟也跑来告诉他，莱昂闻起来和以前不一样了——他身上似乎掺着博阿滕的味道。于是很快，德国中场被博阿滕标记这件事，便成为了更衣室一个心照不宣的秘密。

他心里那朵玫瑰被人捷足先登，并且痛苦的撕成碎片。他从前听别人说，莱昂原本是一种很淡的气味，像是雪松；也有人说他是水果味道的，夏天闻起来就像一颗大橙子。无论他是什么味道的，基米希都觉得很可爱，都觉得那是世界上最好的。他从少年时代就喜欢这样，走在格雷茨卡的身边，在青年队，在赛场。他总觉得，即使自己闻不到，只要挨的很近很近，他就可以沾上格雷茨卡身上的信息素味。每次他这么做的时候，仰起头，猫一样的男孩会笑着对着他露出两颗小虎牙，尽管他的男孩常常总是把目光投在另一个优异的德国金发小个子中场身上。

后来，格雷茨卡会喷 **香水** ，各种各样的，常常是如他外表一般分外浓烈的。于是基米希常常会沾上格雷茨卡身上的香水味，每当他不经意间闻到自己肩膀和袖口若有若无的玫瑰味道，意识到这一点，都感觉自己的心脏被击中了。但他如今每次如同往常那样走在格雷茨卡身后，都会想象格雷茨卡身上已经更迭出那股令人反胃的、就像是打上了别人专属记号的甜腻味道——更可悲的是，他什么也闻不到。

这种汹涌的愤怒和绝望在他的内心升腾而起，以至于在对不莱梅的比赛中，失误也好愤怒也罢，媒体说什么都好，他知道那个丢球和他的拦截失败有关，比赛的焦躁情绪混合着嫉妒，那样激烈的情绪从他的心脏里汹涌而出，几乎要把他整个人撕裂成两半，他好痛，他太痛了，每走一步肉体都要化为烟气，他在赛场上和博阿滕头顶着头，最后还是阿拉巴过去把他们两个人分开。

“你太不冷静了。”穆勒这么告诉他。

我为什么要冷静？他的内心无声地冷笑起来，你想从我身上找谁的——找谁的那么“冷静”的影子？

赛后《图片报》评论：“鉴于基米希还没赢下过重大的奖杯，或许他可以更尊重人的方式表达愤怒。”

弗里克则回应：“我们在踢足球，有情绪是正常的，我跟他们和全队都说了我对他们的要求，以及我对这种情况的感受，但这是我们更衣室里的事情。”

博阿滕表示：“足球中总是会有一些情绪。不过我们两人也已经和球队说过这个了，都说清楚了。”

在大胜后的更衣室，所有球员都在庆祝。但基米希面无表情地把那页报纸撕成一条一条的碎渣，然后一把火点着了。他漫无目的地盯着窗外慕尼黑的夜空，仿佛忽然置身于三年前的圣彼得堡，他的周身出现人流，出现市井的嘈杂声，在人流的尽头，在他触手可及的地方，是对着他微笑、锤了一下他胸口的莱昂。

他们当时在聊什么呢？他们从托尔斯泰聊到马雅可夫斯基，对着教堂聊起巴别塔、所多玛和蛾摩拉。宗教语言总是和世俗社会显得格格不入，但绘画艺术有时钟情于它，很多人则觉得他寡味非凡，但无论如何，这算是社会历史的投映吗？莱昂相当未来主义，但他们站在百年的建筑前，忽然又觉得自己渺小非常。

夜晚的灯光从莱昂的侧脸打过来，描出一个安静秀丽的剪影，仿佛出自克利姆特的画。约书亚盯着他，眼前的画面呈现出一种静谧华美的金色，就像这座城市，在旧时代的辉煌上罩上哀荣。

他想吻他，但他不能——起码现在还不能。

最后他们都只剩下一个想法，也算是许愿：“我们能赢，能赢下一切。”

基米希在心里额外补上一句：“包括我旁边这个人。”

最后这个夏天他们真的获得了所有，广袤的世界都在为他们喝彩。

穆勒拍了拍他的肩膀，把他倏然飘去东边的神志迅速拉回，手在他的肩膀上迟疑了一秒钟，还是笑着坐到他的身边，拿起啤酒瓶喝了一口，就像所有会关爱年轻球员的老大哥：“在想什么？”

“想抱就抱吧，我其实不介意，”他接过穆勒手里的啤酒，一句话惊得穆勒差点把嘴里的啤酒全都喷出来，他朝穆勒挤出一个笑容，“我就想知道真有那么像吗，我自己是觉得一点也不像。”

“其实还好吧，”穆勒的表情仍然充盈着笑意，他一直是这么一个明亮快活的男人，虽然气氛尴尬，但是互相手握对方底牌的两代拜仁太子并不介意，“除了都是Beta，都是金发，背影看起来有一点像，并没有你听到的传闻中那么离谱。我是真的觉得你很可爱啦。”

“谢谢，你也很可爱，”基米希回应得很机械化，他又喝了口酒，“反正都得不到，是吧？”

“是呀，”穆勒也喝了口酒，“你也没得到，对嘛。”

基米希似乎无意再回击，呆愣地望着天花板，冒出一句：“我决定了。”

穆勒懵了一下：“你决定什么了？”

基米希无目的般朝天花板伸出手：“如果今年我们能拿下三冠王，我就直接和莱昂求婚。”

你这个跳了太多步了，不说交往了，你还没告白呢。真是年轻啊，不过穆勒没说出口，轻轻叹了口气，他开始想，如果自己年轻一点的时候也这么不顾一切、破釜沉舟，那倒好了。

“不说点什么吗？”基米希问。

“年轻真好。”他耸了耸肩。

这个慨叹的确也是真实的，他朝远看，仿佛看见再年轻一些时，跟在小个子队长身后的自己，他跑着跳着追着，但从来没跟上过那对影子，因为他来的太迟了，从头至尾没有得到过哪怕一丝的机会。拉姆从头至尾都静静地凝视着施魏因施泰格，从少年望到中年，从拜仁望到英伦，看他从青涩的小将到捧起奖杯，看他步入婚姻的殿堂，他冷静地旁观，最后在冷静中无声地疯狂。

也正因如此，他当然不会注意更不会在乎，在他的身后，他关照的后辈也用同样的欲望悄无声息地看着他，看了十年。

“如果失败了呢？”穆勒问。

“那你愿意和我试试吗，”基米希说，“我们都没什么损失。”

“好啊，我是无所谓，”毕竟他这些年床伴频繁轮换，明恋暗恋他的人一路从安联排队到北威州，确实也不介意多一个少一个的，更何况——他眯起眼睛看着身边的小个子男人，是像的，“但我觉得你就是失败了也不会来找我吧。”

“干杯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：拜仁啊，求求你零封吧，不然这么写下去咱们俩至少有一个得疯。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章大篇幅涉及或几句话提及的cp：曼朱基奇（A）x莱万（O），博阿滕（A）x格雷茨卡（O），格纳布里（A）x基米希（B），迈尔（O）➡️❓⬅️格雷茨卡（O），基米希（B）➡️⬅️格雷茨卡（O），博阿滕➡️莱万（O），穆勒（A）❓⬅️戈麦斯（？）。  
> 前后均有意义。由于平局本章加更，所以很长。  
> 写的非常烂，可能会刺痛您的双目，本章有对德国国家队不太友善的调侃性质内容，请勿当真。本章虚构了2020年三月份的国家队比赛日。请勿在虚假的作品中寻找真实。请勿忘记这是一篇人工雷。  
> *本章写于，拜仁慕尼黑3-3比勒菲尔德。由于平局，本章很长，并且很雷。

“我知道你的企图、你的理想，

你势利、庸俗，然而我爱你。

我知道你是个二流货色，

然而我爱你。”

  
  
莱万多夫斯基拥有相当可观的情史，这些事情我们可以在他偶尔风情万种地扬着嘴角，穿着渔网透视衫，或者裸着上身围着维秘大翅膀，花枝招展地登上某些杂志封面这些事件中窥见一二。但无论如何，岁月已经走远，浪荡子已为人妻，青训梯队的小孩们永远也无法想象，身为德国老牌豪门的头牌，这位看起来英俊成熟的世界第一中锋，在许多年前如何如同某些刻板电影中的——高调妩媚的女反派那样，睡遍五大联赛，无往不胜。  
  
他的好搭档穆勒就常常就此发出感慨，尽管他身为Alpha，却和这位Omega猎食者建立了脱俗且不夹杂欲望的友谊，也可能是出于知根知底实在睡不下去。在某次训练后的更衣室，他端着水杯坐在莱万身边，漫不经心地慨叹：“双娇里c罗你都能拿下，还有谁……”  
  
“其实梅西我也拿下了，”波兰人平淡地打断他，仿佛吃饭喝水一日三餐，穆勒差点一口水喷出来，莱万又平淡地补充，“还有一件可能很令你意外的事情，里奥在我的床上喊出了苏亚雷斯的名字，这让我以为我置身于14/15赛季最佳中锋评选的现场。”  
  
“我就单刀直入地问吧，”穆勒的表情瞬间严肃了起来，“《卫报》评选的的100位年度最佳男球员有几个你没睡过的？”  
  
“托马斯，”莱万说，“你什么时候把说话夸张的毛病改掉了就好了，我很挑食的。”  
  
“嘿，你这看起来可不像挑食的样子。”  
  
“还得改改刻薄的毛病。”  
  
“蒂亚戈还没放弃和你的决斗？”穆勒问，“我觉得他已经输了。”  
  
“我这种已婚人士不参与他这种无聊的集邮游戏大比拼，”莱万已经把衣服换好，“他最新的目标是约书亚吧——祝他好运。”  
  
“所以我没搞懂你为什么会跟马里奥结婚，”穆勒笑了起来，“你们太奇怪了。”  
  
“因为我爱他，”莱万笑了，扬了扬手指头上的戒指，脸上浮现出一对一瞬间衬得他温柔和蔼又亲切的大括号，“就这么简单，相比起来更令人奇怪的是，你为什么没有和你的马里奥结婚吧。”  
  
“你要问这个，那更简单，”穆勒眨了眨眼，脸上同样浮现出一对阳光单纯又无辜的大括号，“因为我没那么爱他。”  
  
“撒谎。”莱万心想。  
  
他抬眼看了一眼穆勒无懈可击的亲切笑容，把外套的拉链拉好。莱万从来觉得穆勒远没有他自己认为的那么无情，也并未如他自己所认为的那样——仰望菲利普那样坚定。他想起很多年前他还在多特蒙德的时候，一次赛后，他走在穆勒和戈麦斯身后。在球场的照明等下，两颗脑袋卷着金边，毛茸茸的，穆勒搂着戈麦斯的肩膀滔滔不绝地讲着，而戈麦斯笑着，安静地望着他，静静地听着，眼睛里却带着光。他从来都喜欢像这样，静静地倾听着穆勒的全部。  
  
至于他的丈夫曼朱基奇，则是个怪人，可以说是相当另类。遥想当年，波兰人如果对其他球员感兴趣，基本可以说是手到擒来。这并不令人惊奇，波兰人的确有一张美丽面孔，并随着岁月的打磨愈发磨砺出成熟冷艳的风姿。但在马里奥·曼朱基奇面前，二十五岁的波兰中锋无论如何拼命摇动石榴裙，想方设法布下天罗地网，最终演变为投怀送抱，种种方法用了个遍，换做别人早已沦为裙下之臣，但克罗地亚人仍然岿然不动，甚至还能挑起眉毛饶有兴趣地打量他两眼，在他刚以为大功告成时，“啪”的一下在他面前重重地把门甩上，留波兰人在酒店房间门外傻眼。  
  
“他是不是阳痿啊。”莱万终于忍不住问穆勒。  
  
“没听说过啊，”穆勒陷入思考，“你要不换个人吧，莱维，马里奥是相当难搞的。”  
  
“我不，”莱万攥紧了拳头，“我不信，我真不信欧洲足坛有我拿不下来的人——除非他真的阳痿。”  
  
“祝你好运。”穆勒笑着拍了拍莱万的肩膀。  
  
终于等来了拜仁慕尼黑欧冠对决尤文图斯，在赛场上他和曼朱基奇头顶着头，他被对面的Alpha顶得畏缩了一下，一番粗话交战之后，波兰中锋挂起一个不带感情的笑容，朝着克罗地亚人挑衅起来：“你性功能有障碍才在这里跟我逞威风吧，嗯？”  
  
曼朱基奇抿起嘴，球场上的情绪混杂着被眼前人轻浮的表情激怒后的双重愤怒情绪交织在一起，在他脸上雕刻出一种颇为情绪化的魅力，他再次抵着莱万的额头，扑面而来的信息素和威压让莱万的腰稍微软了一瞬。  
  
“行。波兰婊子，”克罗地亚人沉着脸说，“我满足你。”  
  
当晚莱万领教了一番“大壮吉家人信”的风采，也突破了他很多个初次体验。曼朱基奇是他首个主动戴套的床伴。这一点让他相当震惊，他躺在床上望着天花板，忍着淌水的下半身，扭着腰催促着曼朱基奇赶紧进来，不用戴套，却被克罗地亚中锋捏着后脖颈子科普“健康性交小贴士一百法、AO正确交往措施、Omega如何保护自己”等等，于是他赶紧捂住耳朵翻了个身装听不见。他实在没想到看起来这么性魅力满分的一个人，会这么在乎这种事情。他的床伴们要么喜欢不负责任地无止境内射，要么就拼命咬他后脖颈试图标记他，气得他直接切掉了腺体——曼朱基奇很怪，真的很怪。  
  
刚开始他还能应对自如，二人战成平手、平分秋色。随着时间的推移，他发现克罗地亚人比他想象的持久太多，饶是阅人无数的他也从未见过这般场景，他们的战场一路从酒店的床转战到浴室的墙，当莱万被克罗地亚人托着屁股按在墙上操的时候，他整个人已经抖得不成样子，他浑身火热，背脊却贴着冰凉的浴室瓷砖，那粗大火热且异常持久的阴茎一下一下耕着他的内腔，就像用铁靴子一脚踹破了被泡腐烂的木板，他的腰腹几乎已经酥软无力，体液如失禁一般从生殖腔往下涌，浇在尤文中锋的性器顶端，他吸着鼻子挤着泪花挠着曼朱基奇的后背：“啊……你怎么……你怎么时间这么长啊……”  
  
克罗地亚人没有接话，吻了吻他嘴角的疤，然后再次朝他最深处顶去，曼朱基奇的动作幅度很大，干得很深。他整个人都被操开了，被操得气息一片紊乱，话都说不利索了，整个人疯狂地打哆嗦，在曼朱基奇顶着他身体深处发狠碾磨时，他一声尖叫也被克罗地亚人吞下了肚，他低低哭叫了几声，好像什么都射不出来了，突然前所未有地疯狂颤抖起来，一种诡异的酸麻感顺着他的下腹一路向下，像针扎一样刺痛着尿道，阴茎滴滴答答地吐出液体，腰仿佛过电般沉沉地塌下去——  
  
他被眼前这个人操到失禁了。  
  
怎么会这样呢！怎么能这样呢？他捂住了脸，万分挫败和羞耻地听着面前的男人没忍住的憋笑声，张了张嘴企图辩解点什么，涎水先顺着嘴角淌了出来，他从来没被人搞成这个狼狈样子。  
  
“你挑衅勾引了我这么多次，我还以为你是个多厉害的婊子呢，”曼朱基奇掰开他捂住眼睛的手，轻轻地吻了吻他有点湿润的眼角，他在性事上如暴风骤雨一般，但在这种时刻却显得很是柔和，当然还带着点恶趣味和小嘲讽，“原来只是只四处画地图的小猫啊。”  
  
气得他试图抬脚踢一踢曼朱基奇的屁股，却被掰开腿干得更深了。哭得也更惨。至于后来发生了什么他已经忘光了，他应该是在一次高潮中直接爽晕过去了，再次醒来已经是两个小时后了，他眼冒金星地回过神来，发现自己已经被洗得干干净净的，舒舒服服地塞进了被窝中的某个人的怀抱里。屋里一片漆黑，回过身就是曼朱基奇格外安静的睡脸。曼朱基奇的鼻梁贴着他的脖颈，鼻息打在他的颈窝上，手臂则牢牢地搂着他的腰，就像一个Alpha占有自己的Omega那样，更像小朋友搂着他最喜欢的玩具。  
  
有点鬼使神差，莱万盯着曼朱基奇的睡脸看了好久，突然感觉多年来筑了无情高塔的心某处突然塌下来了一角。他想了想，亲了亲某人高耸的鼻梁和小小的嘴，换了个更舒服的姿势，像只猫咪那样窝在克罗地亚人的怀里睡去了。这个人真奇怪，不执迷于咬他的后颈做无谓的标记，却喜欢睡觉时牢牢地抱着他，这个习惯在他们结婚后也一样。

  
  
该死的发情期。  
  
格雷茨卡粗喘着从小山堆一样的基米希球衣中爬出来，叼着大大的德国队六号，眼角还挤着泪花。从还在德乙的莱比锡到拜仁慕尼黑的三十二号，从德国青年队的十七号到德国队欧洲杯年的六号，大大小小主客场地堆了一床，就像是筑了个小小的巢穴，足够开个基米希博物馆。他试图把自己埋进去，可是没有用。这些衣服上没有信息素的味道，一切的一切都在提醒他：这不是标记你的Alpha。他已经快被两腿间滴滴答答的粘腻感逼疯了，抑制剂已经完全没用了，那根帮他解决问题的硅胶制小玩具还沾着水，嗡嗡嗡地从球衣中冒出头来。他愤愤地盯着那根玩意看了好久，最终拿起来，扔了老远用以泄愤。  
  
他艰难地从床上爬起身，瞪着日历看了一会儿：按理来说他离发情期还有几天的，怎么会突然这样呢，他摸了摸自己发烫的额头，开始回忆发情的征兆是从什么时候开始的。他突然不可抗拒一般地回忆起，昨天训练结束之后，基米希忽然给了他一个拥抱，基米希的金发就贴在他的侧脸，就像一只软软的毛绒布偶。这个拥抱是干燥的、柔软的，带着一点甜甜的味道，就像格雷茨卡总喷的香水的味道。但基米希的双手却异常坚定地在他的腰部箍得紧紧的，他感觉自己的心尖被什么东西勾了一下，然后突然软化了。于是他也抱了抱约书亚，他们就像两只搂在一起的小熊，在塞本纳翻滚的草浪中被太阳吹化了。  
  
他侧躺在床上夹了夹腿，吸着气叹了一声——所以他发情期提前，是因为，只是因为被基米希抱了一下。  
  
太逊了。  
  
他的思绪飘回了上个月，他去询问队医有关于清除标记的问题，结果被告知：要等到年满二十六岁才可以洗掉标记。  
  
“不。主要是出于伦理或者宗教层面的考虑，”队医对他说，“像美国一些州和欧洲的一些国家——比如波兰，在去年取消了腺体切除手术和标记去除手术，在我们国家则是要年满26岁才可以。”  
  
“为什么是26岁？”格雷茨卡问，这让他完全难以忍受，难道他要和那个该死的男人保持这种不正常的关系到26岁吗？  
  
“可能是因为你们昨天的比赛没有零封吧——谁知道呢，你可以去埋怨一下后防线？”  


  
在又一次高潮失败后，他被难受得已经双手手腕虚软无力，只能虚弱地给siri下了命令：“打电话给杰罗姆·博阿滕。”  
  
所谓福无双至，祸不单行。 siri恭敬地回复他回：“好的，正在为您呼叫马克斯·迈尔。”  
  
造孽的siri吓得他一下子从床上弹了起来按掉通话，老老实实地打电话给博阿滕。对面接起来也一副慵懒困倦的声音，也对，在休息日，博阿滕也不知道在他哪个女朋友身边躺着。  
  
格雷茨卡强迫自己冷静下来，以最快的速度打好腹稿措辞：“我发情期提前了。你应该知道我家在哪里，钥匙在门前的第三个花盆下有备用的，请马上赶过来帮我解决问题——除非你想明天在图片报头版看见这桩更衣室丑闻。”  
  
他听见对面冷笑了一声，也懒得辩解利害关系，直接挂了电话，至此他几乎已经用光了所有力气，把手机扔在旁边就又缩回了一堆金发中场的球衣里，仿佛那就是他的护身符。  
  
所以当博阿滕风尘仆仆地推开门，看到的就是这幅画面。被他标记的德国中场缩在一大堆约书亚·基米希的球衣里，地上还掉落了几件。德国男孩浑身上下就穿了件衬衫，整个人红得像一尾熟虾，满屋子的信息素味让他一瞬间兴奋起来，激起了狩猎者的本能，生理反应瞬间战胜双方对彼此的不屑。他走到格雷茨卡床前，拽着德国中场的脚踝就把人拖到床边，格雷茨卡阴沉着脸瞪着他，边无力地挣扎着边低吼起来：“你别把我弄伤了——汉斯饶不了你。”  
  
他根本不理会年轻球员的张牙舞爪，直接折起格雷茨卡的双腿，把对方按成跪趴的姿势，已经半硬的阴茎在对方湿答答的穴口蹭了两下就长驱直入，年轻中场被干得直接失声，张大了嘴半天没说出话，博阿滕掐着他的后颈就抽送着，他只得惊慌失措地呜咽起来，慌忙间痛苦地闭起双眼，咬紧了基米希的球衣。博阿滕俯下身舔舐着他的腺体，扶着身下人的腰，又进得更深了些，贴着生殖腔的入口细细碾磨，满意地听着德国中场渐渐变调的小声啜泣，抬起手狠狠地打了他的屁股一巴掌，或许他不该这么对待一位同国籍的年轻队友，但是每次都是这样——那双冰冷的蓝眼睛不带感情地望着他，肆无忌惮地嘲讽着他内心深处最扭曲的欲望和怯于表达的懦弱，那种冷漠和洞悉一切的盛气凌人好像总是压他一头，他似乎把对波兰男人想做却不敢做的事情全都发泄在明显更稚嫩的德国男孩身上。  
  
手机的来电震动声打破了诡异的角逐。格雷茨卡在被干得大脑一片浆糊间，心里突然咯噔了一下，他慌忙地伸手去够手机，却被博阿滕抢先一步。中后卫没什么表情地拿起格雷茨卡的手机，赫然见那上面写着：马克斯·迈尔。  
  
在格雷茨卡几乎绝望地注视中，博阿滕平静地点下了接听，加快了下身挺身的动作，并稳稳地把手机举到了格雷茨卡的脸旁。  
  
那边赫然是他好久好久没有联系的……他的……他的前男友。他听见马克斯温和的声音：“莱昂，你有什么事吗？”  
  
下半身灭顶的快感混合着几近绝望的痛苦的情绪，他哭着把脸都憋红了，咬着嘴唇努力不发出任何声音，他拼尽全力地伸出手，想要按掉挂断，但是博阿滕一手按着他的肩胛，让他根本没有机会。似乎是半天没有听到回应，迈尔又问了一遍：“莱昂？”  
  
他咬着嘴唇，拼命朝博阿滕摇头，博阿滕难得发了回善心，把通话挂断，把他的手机扔在了一旁，抓着格雷茨卡的腰肢挺身撞上他的生殖腔：“我还以为你喜欢约书亚呢——你上次被我操晕的时候还喊着他的名字。啊，对，‘Jo’。”  
  
格雷茨卡感到绝望，他哭的眼前都一片模糊，他试图用手捂住眼睛，或揩去眼前的泪水，却被博阿滕一把揪了起来，情热裹挟着他，但他却浑身发冷。如果只是足球就好了，如果只有足球就好了……他不必如同现在这样整个人从里到外潮湿得一塌糊涂，被一个他根本不喜欢的Alpha压在身下操干。他使劲地眨了眨眼，那些莫名其妙的泪水从他的眼睫上挣扎而下，太弱了，他不该这么弱。他整个人被翻了个面，一条腿蜷缩着，另一条腿被直直拉起，他感到身后人那硕大的冠状物在他的穴口处磨了磨，就全根没入，以极大的力道直接捅到他的最深处，爽得他整个人差点弹起来，但是身前的人牢牢地按着他，他失神了一秒钟，等意识回笼的时候，几乎令他感到恐怖的快感和酥麻感顺着交合部位绵延而上，他已经完全咬不住嘴了。  
  
越是这样，他越感到煎熬和痛苦，他就像是被切成两半，分成了两个人，一个就像是个惯于承欢的荡妇，只需要大张着双腿环着Alpha的腰，另一半的灵魂则从躯体里慢慢浮起来，像个面无表情的傀儡布偶，麻木又痛苦地注视着交媾中的他自己。他想起迈尔，那个时候他们都还很小，迈尔很早就分化成Omega，他总觉得自己会分化成Alpha，再不济也会成为Beta，因为他和马克斯从来是最佳搭档，要一起度过长长的一生——直到他十八岁分化那天，他在一片潮湿中醒来。他记起那一天的绝望，就像他现在这般痛苦和绝望。  
  
人各有志，他自认是个坚决的人，选定了路绝不回头，人一辈子没那么多时间藕断丝连。他明面上斩钉截铁地切断联系，可是谁能轻易斩断或忽视掉无数个在球员通道偷偷接吻的赛前时刻、忽视掉无数个紧紧贴在一起的深夜、忽视掉从默默无闻到捧起奖杯的磕磕绊绊的年少时光。这些交缠起来，化作一柄剑刺透他在Omega这一重生理身份下的放浪壳子。他真的好痛，痛到失语，痛到连嘶吼都做不到了，他痛恨自己的第二性征，一切就像枯枝烂叶堵住了他的肺腑和泪腺，糟糕的情绪堵在他的体内，就像要炸开一样。  
  
“你听听自己的叫声，真像个专业的婊子，”博阿滕掐着他的下巴说，“你看起来对马克斯也还是念念不忘啊，你到底喜欢谁呢？我要是没记错，马克斯是个Omega吧。你还是想他们两个同时举着鸡巴操你，就像现在这样吗？”  
  
在听到博阿滕提起基米希和迈尔的一瞬间，格雷茨卡咬着基米希的三十二号球衣，整个人发起抖来，两条肌肉线条好看的腿在博阿滕眼前疯狂打颤，他就在这样极度羞耻与痛苦中达到了高潮。博阿滕笑出了声，却掐稳了格雷茨卡的腰，加快了抽送的速度，在不应期里，快感简直像是一种折磨，格雷茨卡崩溃地哽咽起来，显然他试图和一个毫无道德感的人在床上博弈就是一个错误的选择，他哪里打得过一个私生活出奇混乱的老男人呢。他整个人被干的软绵绵的，被那根阴茎顶得来回耸动，脸颊贴着床铺，脸哭的通红，卷发狼狈地散在脑门上，他回眸望了一眼博阿滕，瞪着眼睛，深陷情欲的双眼带着深深的憎恶，如同一只呲牙咧嘴的小狼。  
  
这憎恶却让博阿滕心跳漏了一拍，他的眼前浮现出了那惨白灯光下，莱万莫名显得鲜艳的嘴唇和艳红的舌尖，那画面无限放慢，在他的心尖上轻轻地拂了一拂——于是他伸出手拍了拍格雷茨卡的腮帮，示意他舔。  
  
德国中场快被他折腾晕了，恶狠狠地地用虎牙咬了咬博阿滕的手指，博阿滕的信息素味道更重了，带着隐隐的压迫感，迫使他不那么情愿地伸出舌头，鲜红的舌尖覆上博阿滕的指尖舔了舔，带着潮湿的呼气和温热，简直就像一只猫一样，博阿滕想，他的呼吸瞬间粗重起来，直接把手指捅进了德国中场的嘴里搅和。  
  
似乎是达成了心愿，最后一轮他显得格外温柔愉悦，磨得Omega像漏了水，也没有再提那两位小个德国中场的名字。他本身不是个在床上粗暴的人，甚至能算是个好情人——除却波兰人的影子时不时跳出来之外，可怜的德国中场只不过是遭了无妄之灾。发情期的A与O常常很疯狂，办事场次太多，倒数第二轮把格雷茨卡库存的套都用完了，所以最后一轮他把格雷茨卡抵在墙上，托着对方的屁股射了德国男孩一腔。生理欲望最终战胜了心理阴影，格雷茨卡最后爽得整个人都扒在他身上了，高潮的时候紧紧地抱着他的脖子，内腔痉挛着，两条腿死死地夹着他的腰，磨蹭着他的肩膀颤抖着喃喃着，这让博阿滕很受用，毕竟莱万从来没有被他搞成过这样子，他开始幻想莱万这样如同溺水的旅人般缠在他身上，一声一声念着他名字的样子……  
  
这种幻想让他的喉咙颤抖了一下，他拍了拍格雷茨卡的脸颊：“下次记得家里多放点套——除非你想让我再多俩个孩子。”  
  
至于格雷茨卡喊的是谁博阿滕已经懒得管了，他根本不关心年轻人的感情事，Omega的屁股就足够夹的他头皮发麻。  
  
格雷茨卡沉默了良久，额头上青筋暴起，他抬起眼沉沉地看了一眼博阿滕，哑着嗓子想要说点什么，最终他只是发狠地咬上博阿滕的肩膀。

  
  
三月份德国国家队集训照常，只不过要加强防疫工作。欧国联要对阵西班牙，德国人深知这是个棘手的对手，当然，尤其是在现如今勒夫治下的德国队。一个不小心，面对西班牙就很有可能被打出惨案。  
  
但正如前文所说，福无双至，祸不单行。一个夜晚，当教练组正有来有回地商讨战术时，队医擦着冷汗推开门，带来了一个很不好的消息：在现如今没有高中锋的尴尬德国队，能顶上中锋位置的格纳布里，突然易感期发作了。这意味着他得赶紧解决生理问题，否则很难赶上几天后对阵西班牙的比赛。当然，其实很多人也清楚，即使解决了，也有极大的概率赶不上。  
  
为了他的信息素不误伤其他球员，格纳布里瞬间被紧急隔离。球员们围在一个房间里，勒夫绕着圈走来走去，突然驻足：“他有女朋友了没有？能来吗？”  
  
“没有。”基米希回答。  
  
“好可怜。”来自已经是一个孩子的爸爸的萨内。  
  
勒夫绝望地叹息，又将目光投向了德国队的球员们。在遥远的东方，德国队总被称之为男模队，其中一个原因就是，德国队大部分球员都是Alpha，只有少部分的Beta和Omega。就像现在的德国队，只有格雷茨卡和哈弗茨两个Omega而已。勒夫将目光集中在他这两名爱徒身上，看得二人皆是一悚。  
  
格雷茨卡这两天格外阴沉沉的。他拧着眉毛，刚想开口拒绝，一旁的基米希就直接开口打断：“他已经被人标记了，根本没办法……去帮塞尔吉，他闻不了别的Alpha的信息素味。”  
  
哈弗茨指了指自己的后颈，朝着布兰特的方向看了看：“我也一样哦。”  
  
克罗斯突然笑了，带着一如既往的冷幽默和独属于Alpha的傲慢，开始拿勒夫的Omega身份打岔：“教练，你可以自己上。”  
  
屋内顿时一片寂静，有人在心里憋笑，有人直接憋不住笑。基米希打破了这个尴尬的局面，他非常平静，脸上没什么多余的表情，相当果决地看了一眼手表：“我来吧。我是Beta，一样可以帮助塞尔吉。”  
  
可是格雷茨卡听见了自己咬紧牙关时的咯咯作响声，他还是试图阻止这一切：“教练组没有人吗？或者……或者把塞尔吉送回慕尼黑，错过这一轮不可以吗？”  
  
他极少在国家队的这种场合暴露自己的真实情绪，往往是一副令人捉摸不透的情态，沉默地站在一旁等待时机。忽然这般情绪激烈地发表自己的看法，并且极具指向性和针对性，自然令人吃惊。球员们疑惑地看了看他，又把目光移向旁边的基米希，难免会对这种混乱的感情关系感到吃惊。基米希一如平常般拍了拍他的腰侧，摇了摇头，只是叫他的名字：“莱昂。”  
  
只这一下仿佛就把他炸起的毛和竖起来的尾巴抚平了。

  
  
基米希走进格纳布里的房间，他看见格纳布里正倒在床上，他走过去搓了搓这位好朋友的脸蛋，手法就像揉一只狗狗那样：“起来啦，塞尔吉。”  
  
格纳布里迷迷糊糊地在他手掌心里蹭了蹭，在看清楚眼前的人是谁后吃了一惊，克制着易感期的狂躁，挺着早已硬的发疼的下半身连连躲闪，仿佛在他面前的不是基米希而是美杜莎，多看一眼自己就会变成石头。  
  
基米希盯着他内裤下的性器看了一会，冷静地思索着自己该怎么做，然后两人又尴尬地对视了一会儿，格纳布里搬过个抱枕来把自己下半身给捂上，似乎想要找个由头转移话题。基米希却不给他废话的机会，爬上了床，跨坐在格纳布里身上就开始解衬衫扣子，背后升起宛若救世主的光辉：“我是来帮你的，我们做吧。”  
  
格纳布里肉眼可见地吓傻了，而基米希再次展现他的执行力。虽然他从来没想过这些，他一直以来的性幻想仅存在于把格雷茨卡如此这般，还从来没设想过被别人按着操。更何况这个对象实在是和他太熟了。他俯下身，张开嘴含住格纳布里的性器，吞吐起来，另一只手则稳稳地开拓起自己。他是个男性Beta，并不像Omega那样总是潮湿得如同泥潭，他尽力避免因为这一场性事受伤从而影响竞技状态。  
  
格纳布里则呈现出一种束手束脚的状态，基米希的口腔是湿热的，并且平心而论，他的口活居然出乎意料的很是不错，就像是计算好的一样，精准地舔过格纳布里的冠状物，一只手则配合频率撸动着柱身，他抬起眼睛注视着格纳布里，眼前这个场景实在色情得过分，这让格纳布里整个人开始剧烈地颤抖起来，一个没把持住就射在了基米希的嘴里。基米希啧了一声，吐出那些乳白色的液体，还带着少许的残余从他的嘴唇上滑落，拍了拍格纳布里仍然半硬的性器：“你能不能不要表现得跟个处男一样。”  
  
你要把我吓死了，你怎么还骂我呢！格纳布里心想。他又想，完了，莱昂是不是得恨死我了。他想起高个子德国中场幽幽地注视着他的样子，感到更害怕了。  
  
还不如让勒夫把我搞了呢。格纳布里突然开始委屈。  
  
基米希喘了几下，似乎是为自己开拓得差不多了，他又撸动了几下格纳布里的性器，把格纳布里推到床头，一手撑着格纳布里的胸口，一手扶着那根勃发得有点过于粗大的阴茎，抵着自己的后穴缓缓坐了下去，他的动作冷静且缓慢，似乎根据着自己的承受能力换算是否会伤到自己，但这画面委实太过色情。当终于全根没入的时候，他扭着腰适应了一下，曲起膝盖，开始缓慢地上下挺动起来。  
  
不过Alpha是没办法克制住自己的本性的，尤其是易感期的Alpha。刚开始基米希还可以掌握着主动权，但就如同他在下一个赛季永远没办法料到萨尔会在右路给他漏下什么离谱的烂摊子一样，他没办法预料到自己的竹马会在哪一刻失控。当两轮过后，他已经浑身酸软，眼角在情欲中发红。他弓着身子，颤抖着再次被处于易感期失控状态的格纳布里折着双腿长驱直入，顶着那已经退化的生殖腔使劲往里戳时，疼得他扣在格纳布里背后的手指重重地抓挠着他的背，腿也蹬动起来：“冷静点塞尔吉！我没有生殖腔！别顶了痛死了咱俩谁都别想首发了！”  
  
格纳布里好像听见了他的声音，他没有再往里面顶，只是喘息着把脸贴上了基米希的额头，蹭了蹭，仿佛这样就可以获得全部的安心，他的一只手提住基米希的两只手腕，按在他的头顶，另一只手扶着他的腿，浅浅地在那道进不去的入口处磨蹭，磨得基米希小腹酥软，难耐地挣动了两下，双腿攀上了格纳布里的腰，牢牢地缠在一起，似乎在寻找一个支点。  
  
完事之后已经是天光大亮，基米希揉着自己被格纳布里咬的青了一片的脖颈，最终决定贴上胶布遮一遮，他站起身，准备给自己清洁一下。格纳布里躺在一边，终于恢复了清醒，也退去了高热。他盯着好兄弟被自己搞出的那一身痕迹，一站起来，精液都顺着大腿往下流，基米希还没害羞，格纳布里先不好意思起来，还觉得有点尴尬。他犹豫了一会儿，还是转过身来，挠了挠头发问：“我以后还能去你家吃素汉堡吗？”  
  
基米希转过身来，弯下腰使劲地搓了搓他的脸蛋，轻轻地给了他几个虚晃似的巴掌，就像他们从小到大这样，就像每一次基米希为格纳布里喝彩那样：“你想什么呢，当然啦，并且你还得帮我洗碗。”  
  
他往前走了两步，似乎是想到什么事一般，皱了皱眉头，往后看过来：“别有压力。”  
  
格纳布里望着基米希的背影，突然想，似乎从小就一直这样了，在绿茵场上遇见扛着球网的金灿灿的小男孩，基米希那时候就相当聪慧，他很早就洞达绿茵之上严谨酷烈的规则。格纳布里喜欢陪他说话，让他高兴，甚至偶尔被他坏心眼地欺负——似乎早已经成为他的一种习惯。只要陪在他身边就可以了。因为一直都是这样啊。以后也一定会一直这样。他的心忽然就像风那样轻，漂浮在万里高空。

  
基米希出门的时候遇见了准备下楼集合的格雷茨卡，格雷茨卡看起来昨天晚上睡得并不好，眼睛底下青了一圈，他本来眉目就深，这样看起来显得更凶了。他飞快地看了他一眼，又很快闪避掉眼神，但很快又飘飘乎乎地把目光转移到他身上。被格纳布里折腾了一宿从而腰酸背痛屁股疼的基米希也没什么精神，并且撒网捕了很多年的心上人突然被人标记这事让他心情一直很差，眼睛一瞪更加凶神恶煞。于是两个无精打采且阴沉沉的人一起上了电梯——两个人这一场势必要轮休了。  
  
“你还好吗？”格雷茨卡犹豫了片刻，还是问出了口。  
  
“我还好，”基米希猛然抬起头，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛看，两个人毫不尴尬地相望，“但你似乎没休息好啊。”  
  
电梯里又恢复了沉寂，格雷茨卡移开目光，没有再说话。他站的比基米希要靠前些，基米希看着格雷茨卡后颈的信息阻断贴，在一些没能遮住的地方，他被博阿滕咬出的淤青还没消彻底。基米希又摸了摸自己后颈的医用胶布，他开始想，他自己是何时开始如此沉默，如此压抑，如此克制，经年性地把这些喜欢、欲望和冲动吞入腹中，不曾言语，他突然诡异而不合时宜地诞生了一种冲动。  
  
在电梯门打开的那一瞬间，他突然伸手抓住格雷茨卡的手腕，在格雷茨卡转过身来并投来的探寻的目光中，基米希歪了歪头，缓慢地扬起嘴角并且笑了起来，看得格雷茨卡背脊一阵发毛，基米希的目光毫不避讳也毫不犹豫，他一字一句地说：“莱昂，我喜欢你。”  
  
一片寂静中，电梯门在他们面前缓缓关上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章mvp：  
> 假柳下惠真欲拒还迎大壮  
> 招猫逗狗大师基米希
> 
> 和升班马有来有回.jpg  
> 萨尔我服了你了，我真的服了你了  
> 下礼拜欧冠求各位大爷们饶了我


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章大篇幅涉及或几句话提及的cp：基米希（B）x格雷茨卡（O），弗里克（A）x萨利哈米季奇（B）（是的请相信您的眼睛），弗里克（A）x科瓦奇（O），曼朱基奇（A）x莱万（O）。  
> 前后均有意义。
> 
> 写的非常烂，可能会刺痛您的双目，请勿当真。本章虚构了2020年三月份的国家队比赛日，挪移了20.9的比赛到三月，时间线仍然为2020年三月左右。请勿在虚假的作品中寻找真实。请勿忘记这是一篇人工雷，请抛弃道德感！这一章尤其的OOC！快跑！非战斗人员请迅速撤离！  
> *本章写于，法兰克福2-1拜仁慕尼黑（崩溃地写下这段话）由于告负，本章涉及对体育主管的霸凌，请勿出警。

“如果有人问起，

耶稣如何起死回生——无需多言——

你就轻轻地吻他的脸颊，

像这样。”

“莱昂，我喜欢你。”

基米希把握时机的能力远不止于场上，他总喜欢利用视野去根据事态的发展作出精准判断。他既可以在未来的某天发现空档传出直塞球和威胁球，禁区前斜长传于欧冠决赛助攻，也可以此时趁电梯门关闭，眼疾手快地按住顶层的电梯按键，这样他和格雷茨卡再次处于只有两人的密闭空间中，并且他有电梯往返于全楼的时间来为自己争取，“把握绝佳机会”，他永远这么告诉自己。他紧张地捏紧了拳头，另一只手扔稳稳地拉着格雷茨卡的手腕。他再次抬眼望着格雷茨卡，这话甫一出口，他五年来压抑的隐忍爱意，在一瞬间被戳破点燃，他几乎要被那爱意烧着了。它翻着猩红的心血、滚着热浪，汹涌的从他的心跳里一声一声地流淌出来。

他没想这么早说出来，或者在这个时机说出来的，他早就知道自己极善于温水煮青蛙。他甚至可以不说，就一直这么、这么远远地凝视下去。他很聪明，断离舍从来毫不留情，波鸿男孩的确不能算是他职业生涯中最重要的目标，更不算他最早的目标，甚至是他努力实现“成为德国队长”这一愿望的路途中半路杀出来的附属品。相较他的野心、他的追求，一个青年时代喜欢的人能算什么呢，什么都不算。可是——可是他想要，他喜欢。如果不用选择，那当然是全都要。

从前他们之间隔了太多人，他如果想看到格雷茨卡的脸，总要隔着马克斯·迈尔的侧脸。他也想从人海里挣扎着向前，绷直了手臂去抱住格雷茨卡的肩膀，可事实上，他只是在奔波着绿荫政治生涯的途径中，默默地铺设下天罗地网，像是植物用自己的根须一点一点攀植。他向来很厌恶“羡慕”这个词。因为他喜欢赢，可事实上，他在“羡慕”。但格雷茨卡从不是个好猜透的人，在他的二十三岁之后，仿佛把那些有些幼稚、青涩和甜腻的成分丢在了盖尔森基兴，常常表现得和他一样喜欢赢，也再不会用对待迈尔的方式去对待别人。

电梯窗口的显示楼层在一层层攀高，如同他越来越快的心跳，和他的呼吸声和震动的鼓膜声混杂在一起交错着。勇敢惯了的人在这一刻却带着爱意萌生出懦弱，他闭上眼深深地呼吸，却仍然没放开握住格雷茨卡手腕的那只手，他在等待。他突然模糊了，他突然不记得自己的年龄，仿佛这一刻他二十二岁，与眼前的人共同在联合会杯的赛场上喝彩，这一刻他二十四岁，和眼前的人一同捧起德甲联赛冠军奖杯。他想：无论如何，我们应该还会一起走过很长的路吧？

格雷茨卡似乎犹豫半天该说什么，是啊，基米希看了一眼，格雷茨卡脖子的屏蔽贴底下还带着博阿滕的标记，他自己也刚从格纳布里的床上爬起来，乱七八糟的事情太多了。他不想思索格雷茨卡和博阿滕的关系，也根本无惧于道德的指摘。他脑子里乱哄哄的一片，只能闭上眼睛破釜沉舟，强装笃定且郑重地说：“你喜欢我。”

电梯内仍是一片寂静，就仿佛过去了很久，久到他几乎绝望，楼层在攀升，指针嘀嘀嗒嗒地转，电梯到达顶层便发出叮的一声铃响，也就在这时，他陷入了一个大大的拥抱。

——一个来自格雷茨卡的温暖拥抱。

格雷茨卡就像往常那样把手扶在他的脖颈上，轻轻地拍着他，温热的气息打在他的耳廓上。他在那一瞬间几乎呆住了，仿佛一段岁月被一个拥抱拍出了残影，他愣愣地被这个拥抱包裹着，眼泪比他的心反应还要快，一瞬间就流了出来。那颗颤抖的、试探着的心，在这一刻，被人轻轻地捧住了。

他贴紧了格雷茨卡的肩胛，双手紧紧地禁锢住格雷茨卡的腰，他拼命把眼前的人往怀里拉，就像是怕人跑了——莱昂已经不是第一次这样抱抱他就猫似的跑开了。格雷茨卡那时还远没有他几个月后那么强壮，他手臂一收紧就把整个人抱的牢牢的。

基米希看不见格雷茨卡的表情，听见他的声音也是沉沉的：“嗯，我喜欢你。”

他又指了指自己的后颈，“可我在解决这堆烂事之前，好像没办法就这么和你一起。”

“到底发生了什么？我指你和杰罗姆。”基米希问，他冷静非常，感觉自己似乎从来都知道答案，只是等待一个肯定，而已。

“那天我和他发生冲突之后，信息素失衡了，然后他在更衣室……把我强行标记了。标记到明年才可以洗掉，现在我每一次发情期都……需要他的信息素，”格雷茨卡措辞如何把这件事描述出来，但他提起这件事都目露厉色，他克制地摸了摸基米希的耳朵，“这真令人恶心是不是？”

在这一刻，他能听到格雷茨卡的呼吸，也能闻到他身上那种类似于玫瑰的馨香——是香水的味道。他突然不合时宜地、甚至带点自欺欺人地想：身为Beta真好啊，闻不到杰罗姆·博阿滕那股该死的味道可真好啊。这个念头忽然把他骨子里的争强好胜和性别本能唤醒了，他的鼻尖紧紧地贴着格雷茨卡的后颈，甚至不满足于贴着那层薄薄的胶布，一种不属于Beta的冲动和欲念在他心头逐渐清晰了起来——好想咬他，他张了张嘴，甚至想把他整个人连皮带骨地吃下去。他心中那种久违的恶毒的念头突然挣扎了起来，刺动着他的心脏。

“莱昂，你知道的，我不在乎——我只在乎你，”他听见自己说，“但如果你相信我，只要你相信我。我会有办法，你到我身边我来，我有办法……帮你。”

“你有什么办法呢，”格雷茨卡突然笑了，他盯着基米希那双神情忽然恶狠狠的眼睛看了一会儿，仿佛明白基米希在想什么，直接亲上对方的嘴角，呼气和胡渣刮的对方又烫又痒，把基米希亲得一瞬间方寸大乱，才又苦笑起来，“你现在看起来就像装大人的小孩儿。”

电梯门在这时缓缓打开，露出了克罗斯那张惨白而无表情的宽脸，他还端着咖啡杯，一些热气徐徐蒸腾。他们六目相对，两两相望，唯余尴尬。克罗斯嘲讽地笑了一下，旁若无人地挤上电梯。

最终基米希、格雷茨卡、格纳布里三人都无缘赶上德国主场迎战西班牙的比赛，双方1-1战平。格雷茨卡在替补席里裹着毯子，他用余光望着基米希，在毯子底下的手偷偷摸摸地探过去，想要牵住基米希的手，却被也一直偷瞄他的小个子中场一把薅住，十指相扣地牵住。在阴影中，基米希定定地注视着他，目光相当认真。

格纳布里看了看基米希，又转头看了看一旁的格雷茨卡，最后迷惑地挠了挠头，决定去寻觅一位女朋友。

对面西班牙的蒂亚戈远远地望见这场景，风情万种的Omega眼见着还没开煮的鸭子飞了，下了场就给莱万发了条短信：“我又输给你了！”

但波兰更衣室更不平静，什琴斯尼在一旁喋喋不休地和克里霍维亚克谈起他新交的小男友迪巴拉，在这样的背景音中，身为已婚人士的莱万此时却在焦头烂额地拒绝同国后辈皮亚特克的真情告白，因而没功夫回复蒂亚戈的短信。

有些事正如《图片报》所陈述的那样，老牌豪门拜仁慕尼黑的体育主管和主教练之间的关系的确有那么点微妙，不过他们的关系似乎远不是媒体和球迷们所想象的那样。

在世人眼中，圆滚滚的主教练看起来总如一只温柔和蔼的大企鹅，据某些流传的小道消息说，他连信息素都是棉花糖味的，他虽然在场边总是面无表情，但你很难不觉得他是个宽厚和蔼且可靠的人。他也正是如此带领拜仁慕尼黑走向正轨，给球迷们心安；而萨利哈米季奇则完全相反。诚然，他球员时代是个诚恳靠谱的球员，但是自从担任体育主管之后常常给球迷带来心梗。德国球迷论坛存在不存在诸如“19181”这样的用户我们无从得知，但萨主管在转会窗的窒息操作却是全球共识。

他们关系看起来总没那么好，即使他们相识的很早。近年来，体育主管总喜欢把一些事情往媒体捅，而主教练则是一个典型的符合刻板印象中的德国人的形象的人物，一个负责购入球员，一个负责排兵布阵，在经营模式传统的拜仁慕尼黑，两人之间的战争自然一触即发，这一切顺理成章——但这种关系只发生在弗里克那一间小屋子之外。

是的，可靠严肃的主教练走到哪里，都会在新房里为自己添置这么一个小屋子。里面通常会放置一个巨大的架子，上面挂着各式各样的——属于他的武器。皮拍、皮鞭、束缚带都是常规用具。他最早不这样的，没有这些在外人眼中独特的癖好。直到他成为了教练。强如菲利普·拉姆在见到瓜迪奥拉的教练生活之后都对该职业退避三舍，可见教练行业压力多么沉重。所以教练们多少有些怪癖，弗里克的职业道德约束他不像某些教练那样向球员下手，于是某些高层们就成了这位调教师的猎物。宽厚的主教练进了房间就可以发泄那些被压抑住的情绪，而与他有些不对付的体育主管，进了这个屋子就成为了他的狗。他和萨利的安全词是“违约金”，因为这是网传萨利最擅长的东西。

他的上一条狗狗是尼克·科瓦奇。拜仁的前主教练很好看，总善于把自己收拾的漂漂亮亮的，弗里克常常喜欢堵住他的嘴，看他疼痛时的表情和泪水。弗里克绳缚很有一套，他总会用最恰当的方式把拜仁前主教练绑得眼泪汪汪。

比如现在，萨利老老实实、浑身赤裸地跪在他的脚边。他慢慢蹲下，先在萨利的下巴颏上打了一圈剃须泡沫，最近体育主管疯长的大胡子总让他胃口不佳，似乎是涂抹均匀之后，他拿起刮胡刀，开始为萨利刮胡子。在这间屋子外，萨利总是振振有词、什么想要的球员都不买给他的姿态，可进了这间屋子，他们的地位就发生了翻天覆地的变化，萨利的呼吸都变得颤抖了起来，热乎乎地喷洒在弗里克的手背上：“哈桑，最近也没有照顾好自己啊。”

弗里克的手是很巧的，他开始修理那些杂乱的毛发，似乎是终于修建完成了，他满意地吹了吹，用毛巾擦了擦萨利的下巴，开始慢条斯理地选取自己的道具，当然，在这个过程之前，他没有忘记把萨利的眼睛蒙住，嘴堵上，他的怪癖就是不喜欢听狗狗的叫声。萨利早就被他捆好了，他绑人的时候总如制造一件工艺品，萨利在这个时候常常会表现出一点他年轻时才有的畏惧出来，在弗里克捆他的时候，他的呼吸往往就会粗重起来。主教练开始挑选他的教鞭，他在这个时候总是不着急的，挑选武器永远是他最重要的一个环节。

“我昨晚做了一个梦，”弗里克忽然笑了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，那对蓝宝石一样的眼在昏暗的灯光下呈现出诡异的光泽，他从架子上选好了一只皮质鞭子，他坐在萨利面前的椅子上，乌黑发亮的鞋尖顶起萨利给他修理得干干净净的下巴，“我梦见我们被比勒菲尔德踢了3-3，我梦见Niki丢了一个非常离谱的球，并且我还梦见了一个叫萨尔的法甲球员，接下来我要讲的才是重点——让我猜猜，你不会真的在关注他吧。”

他们几乎从不在这间屋子里讨论转会的，是弗里克破戒了。萨利睁大了眼，即使他眼前仍然是一片漆黑，他不知道弗里克是从哪里打听到他的C计划的，他和球探团队关注到德斯特和阿伦斯了，可是谈判进展总是不顺利的。至于萨尔……也是不错的啊！他开始紧张，黑暗中，他不知道弗里克要从他身体的哪一个部位开始，这一切的等待让他的身体开始发热、发躁。

弗里克的鞋底踩上他的咽喉，那力道不重，房里仍然是一片死寂。一声破空的声音突然响起，弗里克抬起手，一鞭快速地打在萨利的脊背上，迅速地落下红痕，萨利跪在地上呜咽了一声，很快第二鞭也落在他身上，臀部肌肉感受到了一阵尖锐的刺痛，在短暂的疼痛过后，演变为一种热辣辣的感觉，沿着尾椎骨一路升至他的脑后。他几乎能想象弗里克的神情，那双蔚蓝的眼睛静静地盯着他——就像一只狩猎状态的老鹰。

弗里克喜欢这么养狗。

那些疼痛力道越来越重，弗里克的技术无疑是高超的，他的鞭子准确地落在不同的区域，上好的装备在精巧的计算后给人剧烈的疼痛与短暂疼痛之后的酥麻热意，口球堵住了萨利的嘴，他只能缩着脖子，把疼痛与快意表现在喘息声与哼声中。那些红痕交叠在一起，饱胀起来的伤口只剩下刺痒，弗里克看了看，用鞭子的柄部重重地碾过那些伤疤，他蹲在萨利的身前，满意地观赏着被他打得遍体鳞伤的狗狗，鞭子的柄部顺着腰腹一路向下，下滑至体育主管的股骨颈与大转子，紧接着是小腹到鼠蹊，他的性器完全硬起，甚至开始零零落落地滴下些液体。

萨利疼得蜷起身子，但被束缚的影响，他的动作余地并不大，而且他知道如果反应太过，他的掌控者只会给他带来更剧烈的惩罚。萨利是很禁打的，在弗里克再次打在他的肋骨上时，他忍不住把满是红痕的背部弓了起来。

弗里克用脚尖轻轻地踢了踢萨利的性器，注视着脚下已经兴奋了起来的男人，他突然不合时宜地想：眼前这个人，年轻的时候，也是很漂亮的——虽然现在也很好玩。

在多数时间也很可靠。

现在怎么会变得这么——不可靠。

他抬起脚，鞭子打过体育主管的侧腹，然后猛然踩在体育主管的侧脸上。

三月只进行了两场比赛，德甲联赛就正式停赛，球员只得在家参与训练以防感染新冠病毒。莱万刚刚回到家，两个小丫头直接扑进了他的怀里，他亲了亲女孩子们肉乎乎的小脸蛋，蓝眼睛眨呀眨呀，鼻尖还带着少许凉意，女儿们摸摸他的膝盖，仿佛这样痛痛就飞走了。在对阵切尔西的欧冠淘汰赛中，他左膝关节胫骨骨裂，打了十天的石膏，刚刚预计可以恢复性训练。

大女儿问他：“爸爸什么时候回来啊？”

二女儿问他：“爸爸在哪里啊？”

他只能无奈地揉揉孩子们的脑袋，也坐在地板上，突然觉得慕尼黑的家太大了，大的吓人。他也好想曼朱基奇啊。只能把两个女儿揽进怀里，叹了口气：“爸爸在西亚。”

他突然想起停赛前最后一练，基米希突然找上了他。当时更衣室只有他们两个人，基米希站在他身后，冷不防地问他：“莱维，上个礼拜四训练中，淋浴间发生什么事了吗？”

他冷不防地陡然心惊，也许是基米希抓准了只有他们两个人的时机来说这件事，毕竟他们都是极善于把握最佳机会的人。莱万知道年轻中场有着相当可怕的一面，他见过太多这样的人了，但他也没料到这人计算到自己头上来了，也无从揣测基米希到底是从什么时候开始盯上了自己。上个礼拜四的更衣室，又是一场糟糕的回忆。帕瓦尔信息素失衡了，于是以惊人的力量拉着他的手腕亲了他好几口——是的，帕瓦尔是个少见的O性恋。这本身是没什么的，毕竟除此之外，他们什么也没发生。

“你都知道了，又何必来问我呢。”莱万仍然微笑着，他整理了整理领口，站起来转过身与基米希对视，他们宛若两头对峙中的困兽。

基米希置若罔闻：“说起来你和哈梅斯的交往也很亲近啊。皮亚特克呢？他好像还没放弃对你的追逐——”

“约书亚，你很聪明，你最好想好了，你到底是有求于我，还是拿这些虚无缥缈的东西来威胁我。”莱万打断了他，他语气瞬间阴冷了下来。

“别误会，我只是很好奇，有些人会怎么想。”德国中场仍然没有表情，直直地望着莱万。

“你觉得马里奥会不知道吗？”莱万突然笑了起来。

“我赌他可能没我现在知道的这么详细。”基米希也笑了起来。

“你要我做什么？”莱万抬起眼睛，仍然面带笑容，姿态却略带防备和凶狠起来，“如果没那么过分，我很愿意和你合作，你也没必要威胁我——我讨厌被人威胁。让我猜猜，你是为了莱昂？”

“那我就单刀直入地说了，”基米希低头看了一眼手表，“莱昂今年的每个发情期，我需要你来一趟——别误会，你什么也不用做，在另一个房间坐着就可以了，总共只需要你来几次，我想这不过分。”

莱万抬起眼睛盯着他看了一会儿：“你们的癖好很特殊啊。”

“知根知底的合作才是最好的，”基米希扬起嘴角，“怎么样？”

“合作愉快，”莱万轻轻说，“不过你最好记住——”

“我记住了，你讨厌被人威胁。所以我们是合作关系，你也可以反过来威胁我，”基米希转身准备离开，“我也祝你尽快解决你那个该死的前经纪人。”

莱万坐在沙发脚，他伸了伸腿，给曼朱基奇打了个视频电话。拨通那一瞬间，他见到好久没见的丈夫的脸，突然一瞬间想带着两个孩子直接飞去西亚，直接钻进曼朱基奇的怀里。

曼朱基奇满脸嘲讽地望着他：“怎么脸这么臭？”

莱万撇了撇嘴：“被坏小孩胁迫了。”

曼朱基奇似乎心情很好：“又内讧了？”

“算是吧，”莱万叹息，“但我没有打人。”

“好啦，”曼朱基奇哄他，“腿还疼吗？”

莱万的心化开一角，嘟囔了半天憋出一句：“我想你了。”

进入四月份，慕尼黑的天气也暖和了许多。基米希打开门，直接被动陷入他的男朋友的怀抱。他搂住了格雷茨卡，突然觉得他的男朋友从手感上估量，似乎壮了好多呀，他又仔细看了看，真的壮了好多好多。

格雷茨卡摘下墨镜，亲了亲他的额头。让惯于掌控全局的人满盘皆输最好的办法就是朝他打直球。基米希被他的骚包新晋男友种种直球行为打击得手抖了一瞬间。防线完全溃退，狼狈地如同拜仁慕尼黑20/21赛季的那支常常注意力不集中的后防线。

“你怎么来了。”他抖着手拍了拍格雷茨卡的腰侧。

“我发情期快到了。”格雷茨卡挂在他身上。如果基米希是个Alpha或者Omega，他就能闻见格雷茨卡身上日趋浓郁的甜味。

“我有办法。”基米希在他耳边轻声说。

“不需要，”格雷茨卡咬了咬他的耳朵尖，他表现得比平日里还要粘乎和反常一点，也许是受信息素影响所致，“我看看能不能自己熬过去这一次。”

年轻人撩拨过多的必然结果就是最终滚上了床。当格雷茨卡跨坐在基米希身上的时候，基米希从头顶一路红到脚脖子，整个人有点发抖，是因为太喜欢了，所以从心尖开始发颤。格雷茨卡一手撑着基米希身后的墙壁，另一只手开始开拓起自己，非发情期的Omega不像发情期那样过分的丰沛，却也相当湿润。他把头窝在基米希的颈侧，嘴唇蹭着基米希的耳朵尖。

基米希扶着他的腰，他有点呆愣愣地想：“莱昂和以前看起来不太一样了。他强壮了很多，对抗性更强了，现在这几下感觉他力量也更强了，等联赛杯赛欧冠回来，莱昂的表现一定可以震惊四座，是汉斯给的建议吗，等开赛莱维的腿伤应该也康复了，夺冠希望大大增……等等我现在这个时刻好像不应该想这个。”

他盯着格雷茨卡撑着的手臂，和那隆起的肌肉，有淡淡的香水味。是甜的。基米希的嘴里突然冒出来一点熟透了的果肉的味道，也许是通感。现在的格雷茨卡看起来就像完全成熟的桃子或者樱桃，被摘下来了，可以放进盘子里吃掉了，完全熟透了，一戳柔软的表皮似乎马上就会破掉，剥起果皮都变得轻松，流出甜蜜的汁水来，果肉也是完全熟烂的，不会像刚结出来的那样酸涩且脆生生的，剩下沉淀的糖分了，吃起来是漫溢的绵绵汁水——

现在这颗已经完全成熟的……就跨在他的身上。格雷茨卡扶着他火热的性器，开始一点一点吞下他，火热绵软的内里温吞吞地裹住他，酥麻的感觉从他的小腹直接涌上头皮，过多的快感累在他的下腹，伴随着格雷茨卡宛若心脏起搏一般的吞吐，那绵密的内里痉挛着夹紧他，最深处未曾开启的小口碾了碾他的顶端，让他头皮发麻，基米希感觉整个人越来越热，眼前都有点花，他抱紧了格雷茨卡的腰肢，直接哭出来了。

他的反应直接给格雷茨卡看笑了，敢忙低下头亲了亲他的眼睛：“Jo，你别哭啊，你怎么哭了。”

基米希不喜欢输，哪怕是在这种时候。于是反击从现在开始。格雷茨卡扶着他的肩膀，掌控着身体里那根火热的性器，高潮后他的腿有点酸软，基米希抓准时机捏着他的腰就将他放倒，握着他的腰肢进得更深了些，格雷茨卡闷哼了一声，有点好笑地看着他，双腿顺从地缠上他的腰，方便让基米希进得更深。

基米希吸了吸鼻子，眼睛仍然是红红的，带着些许泪光，看起来相当无害：“你一进门我就想问了，你在增肌吗，变壮了很多。”看起来也更好吃了，他舔舐着格雷茨卡的侧颈，顺着格雷茨卡的肩膀一路向下，咬了一口对方日趋饱满的肱二头肌。

格雷茨卡喘息着回答他：“啊、是……怎么样，是不是看起来、更帅了。”

基米希也笑了：“是，帅，非常帅。”

完事之后他俩又贴在一起腻歪了一会儿。基米希闭着眼睛靠在格雷茨卡身上，他的思绪忽然飘到很久之前，很久之前的国家队比赛日，他们还都在青年队。他还记得格雷茨卡揽过迈尔的脑袋，轻轻地亲他的头顶，那个时候的小小少年笑起来都恨不得把牙龈也露出来，嘴唇边牵起两个可爱的小褶。喜欢什么都要拍下来，然后全部发到社交平台上。

他睁开眼，揽紧了格雷茨卡的腰，出神地想：“我们拥有的是不同的部分。”

有时候基米希会忽视掉，其实莱昂·格雷茨卡和他是一样的人。他想要得到什么就没有人能阻拦他，从青年队到一线队，从波鸿到慕尼黑，想要的一定要得到。想要成为重要的球员，便努力加强自身，成为这支队伍不可或缺的。

基米希抬起眼看日程，距离德甲联赛和欧冠回归遥遥无期。但是他莫名有一种预感，这个夏天，他会得到一切，他们会得到一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章mvp：鬼畜主教练弗里克  
> 我给大企鹅磕头道歉 对不起 我错了  
> 这一章偏过渡章（无他，只是想让我儿子吃点好的


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 本章大篇幅涉及或几句话提及的cp：基米希（B）x格雷茨卡（O），博阿滕（A）x莱万（O），博阿滕（A）x格雷茨卡（O），以及难以用几句话描述清楚的混乱调侃德国队八卦，少量弗里克（A）x科瓦奇（O）及阿方索（A）x德里赫特（O）、穆勒后宫提及。  
> *既弱智又ooc，我下跪，在本文已沦为“他亲了我一下是什么意思啊”之前企图急刹车。  
> *写的非常烂，可能会刺痛您的双目，请勿当真。请勿忘记这是一篇人工雷，请抛弃道德感！这一章尤其的OOC！快跑！非战斗人员请迅速撤离。  
> *本章写于拉齐奥1-4拜仁慕尼黑+拜仁慕尼黑5-1科隆+拜仁慕尼黑4-2多特蒙德
> 
> 所以这章 很长的 但卡了很久 写的很弱智  
> 别骂了 别骂了

“今天挚爱者要我发疯。

我已发疯，但他要我再疯一点；

若非如此，那么为何他撕下面纱？

我已失态，但他要我原形毕露。”

  
  
格雷茨卡在闷热中醒来，他抬头茫然地看了一眼日程表，今天的日子被画了个大大的红圈，用红笔标注了一行大大的“发情期”，底下基米希还补上了一行小字：要多喝水。  
  
基米希在一旁轻轻地拍着他的后背，吻了吻他头顶的卷毛。他双腿间一片潮湿，小腹涨得发疼，大量的体液从他的后穴涌出，就像坏了的水龙头，床单一片都是湿哒哒的，他知道是他的发情期到了。他的感官从睡意中复苏，基米希看起来比他醒的要早多了，他好像刚洗完澡，头发还滴着水，他赤裸着上身，逆着光，目光直接且赤裸地盯着他看，这种目光常带着掠夺感和狩猎感，仿佛他是猎物，或是盘中一块待享用的餐点——他不知道已经这样看了格雷茨卡多久。  
  
他看起来好像和平时不太一样，格雷茨卡想。  
  
发情期让他头很晕，整个人体温也高起来。他“嘶”了一声，还没有开口说出诉求，基米希已经把一杯水递到他面前，他坐起身，接过杯子一饮而尽，基米希的目光从他因为吞咽动作上下滚动的喉结，向下一路扫到他轻轻颤抖的小腿和脚踝。  
  
他在这种眼神的沉默注视下，总是很难继续隐藏自己的情绪，毕竟他曾仅仅被基米希抱了一下就提前了发情期，尽管他并不是他的Alpha。他从来不是个被动的人，但他感觉自己似乎马上就要被眼前的人拆吃入腹。一些难以启齿的体液顺着他的大腿滴滴答答地滑下来，在床单上洇开一片，他甚至感觉内部的穴肉都在隐隐地抽搐，第二性征的本能使他渴望着一根火热的性器毫无感情地捅进来，抚平那些饥渴而湿润的褶皱——而基米希甚至还没有碰他。这样格外反差失控的身体反应，让他有点微妙的不适。  
  
基米希开始慢吞吞地脱下自己的浴袍，他总是顶着最可爱的脸蛋干着最可怕的事情。他抽下浴袍带子，揪过格雷茨卡的双手，若是发生在平日他们两个还能笑着打闹一会儿，他还能趁机把基米希逗得从头红到脚。但发情期的Omega手脚酸软，咬着床单，在他的支配者面前心跳如擂，只能顺从地被绑好，双手老老实实地束缚在身前。基米希不知从哪里拿来一条领带，他亲吻了一下格雷茨卡那双因瞪大而显得有点凶巴巴的双眼，然后将其蒙住。完全陷入黑暗中的格雷茨卡蜷起双腿，他几乎能想象基米希用怎样的一种注视物品的目光打量着他，后穴又湿又麻，几乎瘙痒难耐了起来，顺着小腹一路酥到头皮。  
  
基米希咬住他的喉咙舔舐起来，今天的基米希似乎整个人都带着一种焦躁不安的情绪，他吮住他的腺体，尽管他无法标记，也闻不到任何味道，但这样一种趋于占有的行为似乎能让他心安。格雷茨卡别过头，被动地弓起腰，基米希一手轻抚着他的腰侧，另一只手狠狠地拧了一把他的乳头，得到果不其然的一声惊呼，基米希的指甲刮蹭过他的乳孔，按住他的乳头，含住他的另一端，揉弄那因为放松而绵软许多的胸脯，或许是因为他的动作过于粗暴，乳尖红肿挺立起来，就像小鸟硬硬的喙——这感觉太怪异了，他哆哆嗦嗦地痉挛起来，增肌之后他的上半身呈现出一种流畅健壮的肌肉线条，而腰胯到双腿仍然是纤细的，这双纤细的长腿在高潮时会打着颤、紧紧地环在基米希的腰上。  
  
“Jo，别、别咬……”这个动作让他说话都有点艰难。他喊基米希名字的时候，基米希的心总会软下来，不至于在他看不见的地方把这场情事开展的过于粗暴。  
  
基米希把他翻了个个儿，使他整个人被动地跪趴在床上，头压在挣动中靠在叠压在一起的布褶上，格雷茨卡不笑的时候，那张面孔看起来常常是颇为冷漠的，让他这个面相端丽阴鸷的男朋友在他手里狼狈不堪喘成一团，是一种相当好的体验。基米希这才慢吞吞地笑了起来，他贴近格雷茨卡的颅侧，一手握住格雷茨卡的腰，另一手从格雷茨卡的锁骨一路重重抚摸到胯下，在他的入口处戳刺了一下：“你太湿了。”  
  
格雷茨卡在床上从来也不和他多客套，更何况一股难以言喻的热和痒攀上了他的后脑，把他整个人都快烧成了一团浆糊：“那就快进来。”  
  
“还没戴套。”基米希揉了揉他足够湿润的穴口，开始拆安全套，给自己戴上。  
  
格雷茨卡有点难耐地拱着身子催促，眉毛皱成一团，情欲把他的脑子都烧麻了，生理的欲望太迫切，甚至都有些口不择言：“直接进来……”  
  
“想什么呢，莱昂，队内人员紧缺，你别急着休产假啊。”基米希忍不住笑了起来，但一个怪异的念头止住了他的笑意：莱昂在博阿滕面前也是这样吗？也会这样难耐、甚至比现在还要热情放浪吗？然后被博阿滕抵着生殖腔射到内部发麻？他突然感觉一股无名火冲上来了。他当然能理解这是一个发情期的Omega的必然表现，可是那被他压下去的燥意突然又涌上心头，独占欲在作祟。尽管他知道他做不到，连帮格雷茨卡解决这次发情期，都得需要威胁另外两个人来帮忙。  
  
他难得用力地握紧了格雷茨卡的腰肢，扶着早就硬挺的性器在格雷茨卡的穴口磨蹭了片刻，缓慢而坚定地顶了进去，内里的软肉谄媚般地缠上来，夹得他头皮麻了一下，并在对方的呜咽声中毫不留情地顶到最深处，重重地碾过那最令他舒爽的一点，刮上了生殖腔口，格雷茨卡瞬间哭叫出声，他颧骨发红、粗喘着、瘫软着身子倒在床上，脚趾都蜷了起来，甚至还没为接纳做好准备，身后的输送就猛烈了起来。他的腰臀都在颤抖，内部抽搐起来，体液如同失禁般淌下，带着潮热的气息。从情事开始到现在，每一处被基米希抚摸过的地方突然都开始发热，他好像要被基米希撞碎了，下腹一片酸涨，感觉自己在漏水，阴茎滴滴答答地吐出前液，腰仿佛过电般沉沉地塌下去，却被身后的人掐着腰牢牢地禁锢住，仿佛早就料到他有这个反应。这快感快过载了，前端丝毫没被碰，他连自己射了一小腹都浑然不知，还是基米希沾了沾他的精液，拍了拍他的脸颊，点着他的嘴唇：“你要不要尝尝你自己？”  
  
他高潮后整个人都呈现出一种茫然的姿态，基米希转而自己舔了舔手指上残余的精液，笑了起来。格雷茨卡听声音就知道他在做什么，他拧着眉毛、张开嘴想说点什么，这样的身体反应总会让他感觉很陌生。但他知道仅凭这样是没办法熬过发情期的。到时候怎么办？  
  
不过很快他就没办法思考了。因为基米希掐着他的后颈开始操他，那根火热的阴茎在他身体里横冲直撞，每一次都恶狠狠地顶上他的生殖腔口，再坏心眼地碾磨两下，享受那个腔体一戳就出汁的奇妙构造。他整个人都快被操到熟烂，试图咬着床单克制住泣音，但快感从下身一路蔓延到全身，舒服到他整个人在床上乱蹭，穴肉远比它的主人更热情顺从，阴囊撞击着臀部，在穴口处挤出一层白沫，光是那撞击声和水声就让格雷茨卡再次面红耳赤起来，他双腿发软，已经完全维持不了这个姿势，只能绝望地感受着那股抓心挠肝的瘙痒和空虚感从他的小腹一路向下抓挠，在这灭顶的高潮中，他突然闻到了……闻到了什么人的信息素。  
  
他感觉周身瞬间凉了下来。  
  
不会错的，是博阿滕的味道，是标记他的人的味道，而且带着深陷情欲的情绪。这个认知令他陡然心惊——博阿滕怎么会在这里？黑暗中他不敢深思，这种气息让他心安，但这种认知却让他恶心。他整个人不受控制地、剧烈地颤抖起来，是不是博阿滕就在这间屋子里？  
  
“你放开我——我闻到杰罗姆·博阿滕的味道了，”尽管他已经没什么力气了，在这种渴望逃离的情绪的驱使下，他开始奋力挣扎了起来，虽然在情欲的沾染下，他整个人动作都有些软趴趴的，“他为什么会在这里？他为什么会在这里？你要做什么？”  
  
“只有我在这里，”基米希用力地掐着他的腰，拖着面前的人往自己的阴茎上撞，他的性器直接撬开那条小缝，头部挤进了生殖腔。那在发情期才开放的肉腔温柔地包裹住他，就像是最淫荡的婊子般吮吸着他，他无法成结，只能在腔内摩擦、搅动，果不其然地听见断断续续地哀叫。虽然在他想出这个办法用以解决格雷茨卡的发情期的时候，就已经做好了心理建设，但仍然有一种无名的嫉妒被点燃，这始终是他的心结，他无法标记、无法成结，也闻不到他的Omega的味道。他按下格雷茨卡的肩胛，鼻尖抵着他的腺体，开始想象自己也能闻到他的味道，在并不存在的清淡甜味中，他狠狠地碾磨顶弄着柔软的肉腔，听着他的Omega发出痛苦的哀鸣，“这里只有我。”  
  
他从格雷茨卡身体里退出去，解下格雷茨卡眼前的领带，格雷茨卡仍然闭着眼睛，他似乎笃定了博阿滕就在房间里，基米希亲吻着那双皱着眉头、紧闭着的双眼，那张惯于沉静的面孔露出极痛苦和难耐的表情，甚至流露出脆弱，但这只会让基米希兴奋得更厉害。他搂着他，握住他的脚踝，以一种相当毛骨悚然的方式缓慢地一路向下触摸，抚到他的膝关节，折起他的长腿，抵着湿乎乎的穴口磨蹭，再一次进入了格雷茨卡。基米希不经意间展露出来的这属于上位者的一面，常常会让他感到意外。  
  
“睁开眼睛，”基米希用了略带强硬的口吻道，“看着我。”  
  
格雷茨卡的眼睫颤抖了一下，他们沉默地对峙了片刻，直到基米希温热的手从他的颅顶抚摸到侧脸，他好像没有第二条路可以选了。他试探着睁开眼睛，终于看到了基米希，对上了那双毫无波澜的绿眼睛。他又环顾着四周——却并没有看到博阿滕。然而他还是处于一种极度紧绷的状态，仍然是戒备的。  
  
基米希平静地开口：“我是谁？”  
  
格雷茨卡看着基米希，他垂下眼睛，咬着嘴唇，选择沉默。  
  
基米希伸手扳着他的下巴，他猛然卡住格雷茨卡的两腮，伸手侵入了他的口腔内部，就像牙医检查口腔那样，冷冰冰的手指慢慢地清点过他的每一颗牙齿，然后在他的虎牙上重重的按了按，格雷茨卡的嘴唇和脸颊都酸掉了，舌头被迫抵在基米希的手指上，他揪着他的舌尖就向外扯弄，条件反射地想要吞咽，只觉得喉头哽了一下，涎水控制不住地从嘴唇滑落，这种感觉让他的鼻息激烈起来。基米希那张漂亮且看着总带着点稚嫩的面孔，在逆光中显得诡异般的森然，他的浅色眼睛仿佛无机制的玻璃，这让格雷茨卡感觉自己像是一件物品。他突然萌生出一种不该有的、莫名的念头，仿佛基米希在试图驯顺他。基米希是个惯于掠夺的人，他突然感觉自己什么都不剩下了。  
  
基米希又低声说：“告诉我，我是谁？”  
  
他的声音不大，表情也没有变化。  
  
“你是约书亚……啊！”  
  
没等他说完，基米希便再次重重地钉进那已经为他软软打开的生殖腔，就像要将身下的人标记。他解开格雷茨卡双手的束缚，揽着他的腿弯，再一次狠狠顶了进去，起初是痛，格雷茨卡尖叫了一声，他挣扎着试图逃离，却慢慢发现内腔的刺激感慢慢转为一种诡异的接纳与快感，基米希俯下身吻上格雷茨卡的嘴唇，在几乎窒息的恐惧与快感中，格雷茨卡陷入了短暂的空白，他感觉自己似乎全身心都被眼前的人掠夺了，仿佛他再也不能有所保留、有所隐藏。他仿佛溺水的人，下意识地抓住眼前的漂浮物，双手缠上了基米希的脖颈，整个人都哆哆嗦嗦地攀在基米希身上，整个人控制不住地往下滑，反而却把阴茎吞得更深，穴肉温驯极了，就和他们的主人现在一样，骤然收紧的内腔让基米希倒吸一口气，那些汗湿的卷发贴在格雷茨卡的额头上，他被顶得仿佛马上就要坍塌、被毁灭的旧屋，受难般地低喘。在若有若无的Alpha信息素影响下，他终于到达了灭顶的高潮，眼睛睁得极大，睫毛都在发颤，夹着泪花，摇摇欲坠地落下，他无力地瘫软下来，阴茎抖着淌水，聚了一滩。  
  
基米希不是Alpha，但是他体力足够好，占有欲和怒火一攻心，整个人就成了一杆沉默的枪，发情期的Omega被他翻来覆去地搞，到最后格雷茨卡都快求他别干了，他刚想张嘴，只觉得从食道内壁开始痉挛，他整个人被操得趴在那里干呕，不适感从胃里升起，喉头一阵一阵地痉挛，却因为空腹，什么也吐不出来，嗓子一阵沙沙的痛。基米希粗喘着，攥着他后脑的头发释放。高潮后，格雷茨卡仰躺在床上，基米希趴在他身上，头埋在他颈窝里。  
  
“抱歉……我没有想这样，只是因为我闻不见你，我甚至不确定你是什么味道的，”基米希忽然开口，他的脸被完全遮住了，格雷茨卡看不清他的表情，“……我爱你。”  
  
格雷茨卡有点气。但他迟疑了一下，盯着基米希毛茸茸金灿灿的头顶，就好像气不起来了。他叹了口气，拍了拍基米希的后背，一开口嗓子哑得把自己都吓了一跳：“如果你——我觉得你不需要这样。不论你闻不闻得到我，不论你是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，我都喜欢你，因为你是约书亚。”  
  
他指了指自己满是淤青和咬痕的脖颈：“我知道你会很在意，我猜你也许会很想闻到我。所以我在训练前会喷和信息素味道一样的香水——其实是玫瑰味啦。就和你闻到的香水味是一样的。你是可以闻到我的……”  
  
他挠了挠基米希的脖子，突然撇着嘴笑起来：“而且我可以闻到信息素啊， **所以每次闻到你沾上我的味道，就像我把你标记了一样。** ”  
  
基米希的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红，他僵硬地抬起头，心“咚、咚、咚”地狂跳起来。一直以来，他都以为那只是格雷茨卡挑选香水时难以捉摸的偏好，他从来不知道这些行为背后的目的竟然是、是 **他自己** 啊。

他几乎是一瞬间就被格雷茨卡脸上那个笑容击中了——他的莱昂看起来是那样美丽、鲜活而又……真挚得不可思议。他想起自少年时代起，曾经无数次在格雷茨卡身上闻到的甜甜的、玫瑰的味道，想起有时候在球队大巴上、在球场上，如果贴在他身边，袖口领口都会沾上若有若无的香气，他想起自己每次往格雷茨卡身边蹭，猫一样的男孩转过头来对着他笑，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙——原来是这样啊。  
  
他的整颗心都软软地化成一汪水，被一道真挚的光芒灼烧到沸腾滚烫冒泡。他对他的喜欢都要漫溢出来了，吐着泡泡地从他的心房里一股脑地流出来，把他们两个人全都淹没了，他直接扑在格雷茨卡的身上，抱着他蹭了蹭。

  
博阿滕没想到的是，基米希半胁迫式的把他叫来家中，结果却是莱万给他开的门。在他看见莱万那一瞬间，他整个人僵硬了一下，脑内自动补充出一场多人运动。他不知道自己是该冷笑“莱维你装了这么多年贤妻良母，最后栽在一个年轻人手里”，还是应该痛恨“基米希你都可以，凭什么我你就不可以？”  
  
莱万看见他如此反应，似乎了然他在想什么，叹了口气：“你想多了。”  
  
这不能怪他。毕竟早年，拜仁的更衣室关系就已经是牵一发而动全身——德国人向来暗恋单车一条龙，宛若多米诺骨牌，因此如果从源头那个人下手，就能牵动这支球队所有德国人的心。于是在并不遥远的2013年，当严肃的德国人还在思考：“他刚刚亲了我一下是什么意思啊？”的时候，多特蒙德的波兰中锋已经扒到了拜仁更衣室，身体力行地搞上了施魏因施泰格。  
  
这件事直到后来莱万转会到拜仁还仍有余波，让他和队长拉姆的关系一度非常僵硬，德国队长向来事业心极强，所以从不表露出来，但穆勒却为此非常高兴，但这种高兴让克罗斯、戈麦斯、诺伊尔并不高兴，诺伊尔的不高兴，又把暗恋单车踩回了鲁尔区，赫韦德斯高兴，但胡梅尔斯和德拉克斯勒不高兴，整个德国队乱成了一锅粥。但队长拉姆从来不喜欢因为这种事情闹内讧，因此事情很快平息。博阿滕相信，如果拉姆是个Alpha，他能把所有的球员都标记了，再指挥他们去踢世界杯。  
  
这能怪谁呢？德国人喜欢，但德国人从来不说。暗恋的德国人千篇一律，敢于告白的德国人万里挑一——好想急死你，最后就急死了自己，被波兰人捷足先登。  
  
他和莱万非常和平地坐在一间房间里，似乎就在主卧的隔壁。他估计这房间的墙壁没那么厚，不然格雷茨卡的尖叫声和哭声为何如此清晰，两人几乎同时感慨：年轻男孩，真可怕啊。莱万是个尽职尽责的代言人，到了此刻还不忘戴上他的华为耳机，隔音效果似乎非常好，在博阿滕被这猫叫春般的声音弄得有点坐立难安时，莱万还能安静地看书，蓝色的眼眸低垂着，眼睫出奇地长，他似乎在学着如何做巧克力。这种健康饮食的人会吃甜食吗？  
  
他又想——是因为他的女儿吧。他和他丈夫的女儿。在夺冠后的庆祝典礼上，他见过莱万的大女儿，长得跟她的爸爸一模一样，梳着两个俏皮的小羊角辫，脸蛋圆圆的，她好像很喜欢和她的爸爸一起吃巧克力。  
  
但博阿滕最讨厌这种时刻。他试图用社交媒体转移注意力，却根本不可能不把注意力转移到身边的莱万身上。波兰人安静地坐在他旁边，他穿了一件白色的高领毛衣，把他整个人裹得柔软又香甜。他很早很早就把腺体切掉了，所以他没有味道，对于Alpha的味道也不敏感。博阿滕试图把注意力放在眼前的手机上，眼里却好像只充斥着余光里，波兰人线条冷硬的侧脸，还带着一点牛奶的味道。  
  
他的鼻尖充斥着被他标记的Omega的味道，格雷茨卡是淡淡的玫瑰甜味，每次做爱时，他咬紧了格雷茨卡的后颈，这种味道都会在男孩的呜咽声中更浓郁，他仿佛陷入了一种割裂的世界中，他最肮脏的念头、最妄想得到的人就坐在他的身边，并且是以他最陌生的面貌坐在他身边。莱万不该是这样的，每次一思及此他就一片懊恼，这样温柔、可靠、宽厚，就像圣母或者什么传统的妻子，那那些杂志封面低垂回眸或者多年前更衣室咬着他的手指嘲笑他的人，又是谁呢？他到底在回望谁留下的、不可一世的潺潺倒影；而被他标记的德国中场在另一个房间里，另一个人的身下，以一种他最陌生的面貌，完全把自己打开了一般求欢，他在博阿滕面前永远是不屑、轻蔑，像是一只牙都没长齐的小狼就开始恶狠狠地龇牙咧嘴，只有把他操开了、操痛了才会认输。可是你听他在约书亚·基米希身底下的那个样子，就像一只待宰割的羊、母鹿或者兔子，一只把自己最柔软的腹部露出来的雌性动物。  
  
在这种双重刺激下，似乎激发了他的Alpha本能。他突然陷入了一种虚空般的幻想，仿佛身旁的莱万还是那个二十五六岁的莱万，那个从启示录里走出来的巴比伦大娼妇一般的人物，地上的君王都与他行淫，住在地上的人喝醉了他淫乱的酒，他从有水的地方而来，蓝眼睛从来都是阴森美丽的，充满着攻击性和让人渴望征服他的欲望；仿佛年轻的德国中场也出现在他身边，保持着那种充满敌意的凶狠神态……这种幻想无疑让他兴奋，因而他的信息素一下子汹涌了起来。也在这时，他听见了隔壁房间格雷茨卡惊惶的尖叫声。  
  
果然还是因为信息素，他们会感受到一样的情绪和感情，这种没礼貌的、最原始的、只为交配的捆绑关系。  
  
二十五岁的莱万和二十五岁的格雷茨卡完全不同。他也很强壮，但他的肉体更美丽，线条流畅地从腰部那里收紧，握起来就像性爱的把手。那是他最美的时候，头发像乌木眼睛像宝石，他既像是庙妓又像是蚁后，诱惑每一个他想要的男人与他交媾，再恶狠狠地进他们的球队十个八个球。这个男人会如同很多年前在更衣室如一场幻梦般被他操得浑身痉挛吗？会伸出他那高傲地舌头吞下他的阴茎，在用手指头刮去自己脸上的精液吞咽下去吗？会双腿夹着他的腰，把自己最脆弱的脖颈对着他的嘴唇吗？就像他对待格雷茨卡那样，虽然格雷茨卡羞于也厌恶做这些，莱万从来是挑衅且主动地开放自己，因为他瞧不上你；但格雷茨卡，你得用铁锹撬开他的底线，握着他的双腿把他整个人操到崩溃，他才会颤抖着迎接你——他无疑受到了Omega信息素的影响，幻想中他怀抱里的男人的脸变来变去，时而是蓝色的冷漠双眼，时而是深棕的圆眼，他终于扭过头，在狂热的幻想中注视着莱万。  
  
莱万似乎戴着耳机睡着了。  
  
他以一种平直的姿势靠在小沙发上，这样似乎能更好保护他的身体，不伤到他的脖颈。他闭上眼睛，均匀地呼吸着，安静地宛若神话时代的一座假神神女雕塑。  
  
他没有信息素的味道了，只有一点来自衣物的家居香味，和奶的甜味——他是个不完整的Omega，他是别人的妻子，他早已被驯养。这让博阿滕的呼吸瞬间粗重了起来，浓郁且富有攻击性的信息素瞬间充盈了整个房间——甚至是整栋房子。只是眼前的人对于Alpha的信息素并不敏感，所以他还能安静地睡着。博阿滕的性器早已硬得发疼。他尝试着隔着裤子触碰着自己的性器，很快又不满足于这种浅尝辄止的快感，他望着莱万的侧脸。就像一个男高中生那样，欲壑难填地幻想着学校里喜欢的女生，撸动着自己的性器，他粗重地喘息着，企图释放这种欲望。  
  
他不敢，他不敢。他在莱万面前会失去很多勇气，他甚至怕吵醒这个人，让他看见自己此时此刻龌龊不堪的念想。他望着莱万的眉眼、高耸的鼻梁、嘴唇边小小的疤痕、甚至是高领毛衣外一小截脖颈，手腕、还有可爱的手，在布料包裹下纤细有力的长腿，还有足腕。性幻想已经趋于具像化的词汇刺激着他的大脑，在漫长地等待与挤压纠缠中，他看见睡梦中的莱万无意识地舔弄了一下嘴唇，鲜红的舌头在博阿滕的视野中重重地搔了搔，他粗喘着喷薄而出，就像一个没什么性经验的学生被一个熟女娼妓揪着脑袋吮吸榨干，射了自己一裤子，甚至有一滴飞溅上了莱万的左侧脸颊。  
  
博阿滕收拾好自己，他抬手去擦莱万的侧脸，他抬手触摸上莱万左脸的一瞬间，却见这不解风情的卡门缓缓地睁开了他那双灰蓝色的眼。莱万看着博阿滕，仿佛已经洞悉了他所做的一切，他轻轻地哼笑了一下，缓缓舔了一下博阿滕的手掌。在那一瞬间，博阿滕仿佛看见了那个许久没出现过的、只在他回忆和梦中出现的娼妇，他错愕地睁大了眼睛，不敢辨认是现实还是幻想。  
  
莱万张开嘴，轻声说——  
  
“杰罗姆，”他说，“还是比看起来的要没用啊。”  


  
“辛苦了，”基米希裹着浴袍，头发似乎还在滴水，出现在屋子门口，“你们可以离开了——莱昂睡了。如果可以，请小声一点啊，谢谢了。”  
  
莱万笑了一声站起来，面对这种失礼而尖锐的举动，他似乎一点也不生气，他从扶手椅上拿起自己的大衣穿上，头也不回地离开了。博阿滕茫然地站起来，他粗喘着，腿也有些发软。基米希似乎在盯着他看，神情冷漠而挑衅，仿佛在说：看吧。你两个都想要，但是你啊，什么都得不到。没有什么会是你的，你想要的，无论是真心，还是情欲，没有什么属于你。  
  
你才是什么都没得到的那个人。  
  
博阿滕仔细望着眼前这个新生代中最可怕的年轻人，他向来睚眦必报，从来没有一天没有一秒可以忘掉博阿滕抢走他的所有物这种恨，这似乎已经是他能想出来的，最合理，也最“以其人之道，还治其人之身”的，对博阿滕的报复。博阿滕瞪着眼睛回望过去，却突然发现格纳布里不知何时出现在了这栋房子中，带着口罩，静静地站在他身后，仿佛随时要偷袭他。  
  
“杰罗姆，我只是遵从防疫规定，”格纳布里说，“没有别的意思，并且我建议你和约书亚也保持三米以上距离，防止飞沫——别瞪我，我们都是为了球队嘛。”  


  
当格雷茨卡大摇大摆如超模走秀一般晃晃悠悠从二楼走下来时，博阿滕和莱万早已离开。别人的男友衬衫都松松大大，格雷茨卡穿男友衬衫，如同身高一米五的白幼瘦年轻女性非要挤下一米二的童装，搞出一种BM风性感。基米希看到他第一眼就远远地冲刺过来，直接跳到他身上，他一边接住蹦到他身上的男朋友，一边揉了揉他的头发。  
  
“没进球也上树啊，”格雷茨卡的腿被干的实在有点软，手也使不上劲，抱得有点费力，“快下来啦，我腰酸。”  
  
“干嘛穿我衣服啊。”基米希紧紧地搂着他的脖颈。  
  
“没衣服穿了，”格雷茨卡叹了口气，接着笑起来，露出两颗虎牙，“你的也不错。”  
  
“你这一身很《信条》，”格纳布里老实地说，“就女主角甲板杀夫那一段。”  
  
看见格纳布里，格雷茨卡似乎很有危机意识，沉下眉头盯了一会无辜的格纳布里——开玩笑，塞尔吉比他先得了约书亚的本垒。格纳布里不太自在地移开了眼睛，瞄向基米希看着的锅里正在给他做的食物。  
  
基米希叹了口气，如果他通晓东亚文化，可能会想起遥远东方武侠名著《倚天屠龙记》或者遥远东方二次元名著《白色相簿2》的名场面。他一时间不知道自己是成为了法学博士和两个孩子的妈，还是养了两只大型宠物，于是无奈地拍拍他的狗，揉了揉他的猫。  
  
“欧冠快复赛了。”格雷茨卡说，他刚一张嘴，格纳布里就用异样的眼神望着他，又转而看向基米希，试图用眼神和他比划“你到底搞了他多少次把他嗓子搞成这样”。  
  
基米希没说话，低下头脸红成一片，若无其事地转移话题：“啊，是快复赛了。”  
  
格纳布里的眼神在他们两个人之间狐疑地晃了晃，配合地转移话题：“说起来阿方索休赛期没少在社媒上秀他对象啊。”  
  
“是尤文的德里赫特。”格雷茨卡哑着声接话，他拉开椅子坐下，等着男朋友的投喂。  
  
“他当时应该努力说服他对象来慕尼黑。”基米希说。  
  
“我看你们对哈桑很有信心，”格纳布里挑眉，“说起来前些日子线上训练课，我好像在汉斯的房间里看见尼克的衣服了。”  
  
格雷茨卡迟疑了一下：“我以为汉斯是和哈桑？”  
  
“汉斯也不是不可以同时喜欢两个人，”格纳布里说，“就像托马斯那样，我觉得他可以同时喜欢十个人。”  
  
格雷茨卡抬腿碰了碰基米希的小腿：“这十个人中有没有你啊。”  
  
基米希没回头，幽幽地说：“我看你是嫌自己嗓子还不够哑。”  
  
格纳布里想了想：“好像是有的吧。”  
  
格雷茨卡佯装生气地拧了一把基米希的腰侧：“还真有啊！”  
  
基米希冷笑三声：“既然如此，不如我们三个打个赌。谁输了谁就答应赢家一件事。”  
  
格雷茨卡和格纳布里对视了一下，说行。  
  
基米希缓缓道：“我们就赌今年托马斯会和谁在一起，或者说，他会喜欢谁。”  
  
格纳布里迟疑道：“我猜他会继续单身，然后同时喜欢十个男人。如果非要选一个，他应该会和曼努或者马茨在一块儿吧。”  
  
格雷茨卡靠在椅背上，似乎对这件事的结果相当有信心：“我猜他仍然忘不掉拉姆队长。”  
  
基米希突然停下手里的动作，回头笑了。  
  
“我赌他和马里奥·戈麦斯在一起，”他顿了顿，“你们两个输定了。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章mvp：华为蓝牙耳机  
> 吗的 越写越失智了 变成了弱智文


End file.
